Code Zero: Suzaku's Resumption
by crimson lair
Summary: SPOILERS. AFTER SEASON 2. With his death, he entrusts his hopes to a young man, whose views for justice and morality were once as differing as his, to carry on his title and his will for the future of Britannia and the world.
1. Inevitability

* * *

_A hero..._

_hiding behind a mask of evil…_

…_in order to save the world from it._

_

* * *

  
_

**Code Zero:**

**Suzaku's Resumption**

**

* * *

  
**

_With his actions to change the world, he throws himself onto the angered mob, relinquishes all thoughts for himself and absorbs their hatred…_

_There, in front of the whole world, he carries this burden along with him to his death…_

…_With only few people aware of his greatness, the rest spat upon his name:_

_Lelouch vi Britannia._

_The tyrannical emperor of Britannia who overshadowed the world for two months under his wicked sovereignty…_

_Now, a fallen mortal who rests on his cold grave…_

_The once godlike powers to manipulate vanquished,_

_the eyes that controlled beings were dead._

_Yet…_

_His hope for peace in the future remains_

_and continues to fluctuate by the ebbing tide of chaos._

_--_

_His only hope lies in him._

_--_

_

* * *

  
_

You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty.

–Lelouch vi Britannia

Any change made through contemptible means isn't worth anything.

–Suzaku Kururugi

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Inevitability**

He sat. And as he crosses his arms to meet his hands, he waited.

For what, he knew not. He only knew in his torn mind, that doing this helps in thinking, although he couldn't think of anything to think. If possible, there was nothing in his mind but hot, stagnant air, and if he starts the whole process of recalling, he would have succeeded in releasing that hot, stagnant air out of his mind, out of his eyes and throat. It would warm up his face, his breath, and his eyes. And then the tears would start falling relentlessly, his chest would be wracked up with sobs and he won't be even aware of it.

Suzaku Kururugi did that for an indefinite amount of time with nothing in his surroundings to indicate its passing. The cave he took sanctuary in was barren, isolated and hollow, strangely without any living creatures inside saved for the sound of dropping water coming from somewhere.

The formed stalactites jutting from the ceiling in multitudes meet the lake below it with a drop of its moisture, seeming to break the echoing silence with its sound. The drop trickles from the ragged stem of the stalactite until it falls to the stillness of the water below, breaking its calm and shattering the silence permeating the cave.

That single drop would spread across the dark recesses of the cave, a mystifying thick sound that carried along in his ears and sounded nothing. It reminded him of nothing so he felt safe. It was a convenient inlet for the tumultuous emotions he wouldn't have the stomach to express, or rather, he wouldn't be able to stand.

The cave was unmindful and oblivious, a neutral place to sought for a moment of lull. Its aged statues have long since died; irregular columns, stalactites and rock formations joined in groups or clusters were as dry and obsolete as the stale, musty air surrounding the cave. From the ceiling protruded the cave's stalactites like swords of judgment, yet its meaning had ceased to be potent. Somewhere near the source of the cave's meager illumination, a lake spread across its dark corners, to disappear from sight. There was nothing symbolic about the cave as it is except for the absolute eerie sense of oblivion, sucking its dwellers with silent malignancy as they enter its chamber, to exist in an alternate universe where nothing mattered except themselves.

Yes, that was what he wanted.

…or at least, an inner yet dominating part of him wanted to.

It was one of the reasons he wandered into this decrepit place for that single purpose: to be alone with his grief and forget his identity. Perhaps he could even try to make sense of what that man was thinking, what exactly went wrong in his mind that he must decide it all had to end with his death when there were ultimately other ways to achieve his ends… but thinking about that right now when his head was full of fumes would be perilous.

The moment he thinks back, back to that moment of glaring reality and recall what he did to him, he would lose the oblivious sanctuary this isolated cave provides, and by then, he would start losing his grip. He would crash like a fragile structure of building blocks, with nothing to hold him in place.

The bitterness and regret… the pain and inevitability of that event—

To think, Suzaku had been living his life like a heroic fugitive on the run from his past, atoning for it as he went along the way. Bound by the chains of his mistakes, he had been imprisoned by its snare for the most part of his life, both in mind and in spirit. And yet, all this time, someone knew what to do. It was him. The great man who sacrificed his life for the sake of his beliefs, whose existence ended because of him. The man died and earned his goal; he didn't die but he felt as though he gained nothing but his will.

All the years he spent defying the calls of equality in the face of injustice in exchange for his own unreasonable escape from his past and his own clamoring feelings for justice, as it turns out, were pointless. It achieved nothing but further chaos. For eight years, he forged his own protective coat of truth and shunned away the rest that didn't matter. He turned his back on him for an indefinite number of times, refusing to go with the pertinence and logic of his idea that invaded his set of truth.

And yet, he succeeded.

He accepted Suzaku's difference and consequently, his renewal to fight for a common cause. He welcomed him with arms wide open. He became his comrade and ally when he had stepped on his face at the first opportunity for allegiance with him.

The man who was his closest friend ever since…

The man with an innately kind heart, an uncanny determination and a pervading sense of justice.

_Say his name._

Suzaku's deep emerald eyes wavered from its perpetually blank stare, staggering at the sudden suggestion in his mind. It was a small voice deprived of everything but his true, undeniable self…It was a hiss of command coming from the invisible lips of his mind.

_Say it._

…_Say his name, Suzaku._

The voice goaded in a strangely chaste, gentle manner, however demanding its command. Suzaku paid no heed and tried moving, thinking that would rid the unwanted thought, but it felt like ages since he had moved a limb or even stand. He remained motionless, his mind reeling for the next thought process to initiate his next move. The lingering vestige of command stayed on the ends of his nerves, drawing him closer to it, knotting his smooth brows into a frown. His once blank features began to change into something akin to disgust, as though he wanted to get rid of something crawling under his skin. He swallowed hard, and the action made his throat feel raw and ache.

After a long time of remaining seated and unmoving, his sudden motion allowed circulation to rush rapidly to his legs, instantly seizing his feet with cramps, but his thoughts were muddled and vague to make any sense of it right now. Pain and discomfort was the farthest thing from his impassive mind.

One thing kept flickering on his thoughts: he didn't like that voice or what it implied…or commanding him to do. Somewhere, the part of him that brought him to this cave and shut off his mind to forget the dreadful event had disliked the voice, enough to abhor its gentleness and logic.

And besides, he couldn't do it…

He didn't _want_ to.

_Say his name, you coward!_

Suzaku flinched, snapped his eyes shut, and shook. Hatred mixed with the bitter rush of anguish surfaced on his heart and mind, angry at the sudden command for being so relentless. It was the part of him that wanted to move on and face reality, and it hurt, terribly, to obey it.

Struggling to rid the effects of the command on him as though it was a bad taste on the back of his tongue, Suzaku's mind focused to calm itself instead after the recent disturbance to his state of oblivion, a new easy decision forming on the back of his mind...

If hell breaks loose, it was simply a matter of denying, he thought with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Hell, he's been doing a lot of that for the past half of his life. Why would another rejection matter now? Especially now.

_That's not true…I'm not a coward…_his mind had languidly at the choice of words, his distant thought was the fact that he still found the audacity to retort, even on a part of him that may have been his imagination for all he knows. After all, he was faintly aware he had done nothing for some time now, somewhere thinking that if he did just that, he could disappear into the background and mundane matters such as emotions were a nonexistent thing in this universe. He'd fade into the dark outlines of the cave and be part of the chiming sounds of dropping water that were as oblivious to the world outside of them. He thought he could do that, just like how he had escaped the trauma of murdering his own father through atoning for it by serving in the Britannian army.

Perhaps the voice became a manifestation of his darker self, he concluded contentedly. A self that, long ago might have been more courageous and brave enough to stand convicted for his crimes…but not anymore.

Suzaku allowed his body to relax back to its former, lax state as he sat on a flat, raised stone. Another drop of water fell onto the lake, tuning the cave with its sound, and he thought the haunting voice was gone. It was zilch, nothing more than the dreams he once had, and the harmonious family he wished to have. It didn't matter.

"_Yes. You are a coward, Suzaku."_

The calm yet disturbing voice that sounded much like him came back, _"And you've been denying it all this time. You can't say his name because you're afraid. You're guilty."_

In the complete silence of the cave, the unexpected, loud reply in his mind had stopped him dead, enough to momentarily make his breathing cease and hitch uncomfortably. His pupils dilated and widened as though to be able to see what was causing the voice in a better sight when, a part of him knew it wasn't there. Tremors ran all over his body although it was suddenly very warm. The pulse thudding in his ears sounded very loud, but it didn't do much in overwhelming the other, more dignified disturbance.

The voice… _It was himself, _he realized with a distant sense of apprehension… He had been denying and contradicting that part of himself that saw things in a better, more rational light and instead, he accepted the impulsive, moral-drawn Suzaku, that up until now, has been clinging onto his past with fervor.

"_You killed him. And you can't say his name."_ the words concluded once more, affirming his grief.

The voice he considered were nonexistent sounded true to its words, every drop of its tune an acid poured onto his frayed sense of logic. Suzaku's whole frame shook, trying in a last, ditched in effort to deny and keep denying it.

It hurt to know. He can't have all the harsh reality tumbling on him downhill, pinning him underneath with nothing to hold on to.

It was all it took to force him to say the name of his friend, if only to prove it wrong.

_Anything._

"L-Le…"

He pinched his eyes shut, trying to force back the memories threatening to come back... _tried hard._

"Le…l-lou---"

His voice broke midway. Heaviness welled in his throat, constricting his airways, making it difficult to breath.

"Le…lou—ch…"

The name slid out of his lips, hard as stone.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore but the onslaught of memories was sudden and overpowering to do anything about it. Tears flowed and stung his eyes despite how hard he wanted to keep it all in.

"Lelouch…" he said the name again, remembering everything now…

He remembered all the things he did, every single detail.

//

_Zero came running past the royal guards at the Emperor's inauguration, swiftly eluding bullets fired at him although every part of him wanted to get in its way and let its tearing pain stop him from doing this. He manages to dodge everything and meets the man named Jeremiah on his way, who pretends to miss him to let him pass, along with the smile on his face that made his insides crawl with disgust yet only affirmed his cause._

_Swiftly, quickly, he ran towards the emperor. Time was inexplicably fast marching towards inevitability, and he had long since made up his mind and reconditioned himself before the event... _

"_This will be fast and convincing. You won't have time to feel regrets."_

_More than half of it was a lie, he soon found out. In face of his friend's impending doom, Suzaku's mind raced and his pulse slowed into one deafening thud, causing his stance and footing to falter for one second of his supposed role in the Zero Requiem. For that moment in time, he wanted to draw his sword and offer his life as sacrifice for him instead, stabbing himself in the midsection as he proclaims Lelouch's innocence and plans with his dying breath, his blood pooling the ground. If that was what Lelouch wanted to achieve, then Suzaku would've gone in his place, if only to spare him of inevitable death by his own hands. _

_And yet, he knew it was merely his wishful, desperate thinking. _

_To falter now would be failing them both. And to Lelouch, that would be worst than death for he had failed him in the most important event in his life:_

_The result._

_The ending._

_The finale of the play._

_Lelouch had been fighting for that with his life. To waste all that now because of his selfishness would be too cruel and careless. Bracing himself behind Zero's mask, Suzaku was grateful for this concealment to hide his grief as he strode to the carpeted ramp that led to the emperor's throne._

_At that moment, the prince's wise indigo eyes saw him and stood up to be received. _

_He smiled._

_The glaring sun was behind him, his face set in a radiance that was both blinding and predestined. Suzaku's heart clenched and ached at the sight of him, as well as his grip on the sword. The memory surge that engulfed him was instant and merciless._

"_Suzaku… promise me. You'll live, for the future." Lelouch's resolution echoed in his mind, months before his Requiem. His voice was the same reminiscent tone of acceptance and finale._

"_You will kill me, no matter what happens."_

_Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, Suzaku grasped it with enough force to make his knuckles white, wanting to substitute this sudden weakness for a stronger resolve._

_He has to, because he must._

_He was Lelouch's Sword._

_Suzaku spared not a single moment. The act must be done. He stood meters away before Lelouch as the gathering crowd stood in breathless astonishment. In an eternal moment where the entire world watch, stunned and forever transfixed, Zero drew his sword back, and without further hesitation, impaled it through the emperor Lelouch's body in one swift motion. _

_And then, reaction settled in._

_Removing the sword was all Suzaku could do to stop himself from falling on the ground in abject anguish as he withdrew the sword and sweep off its blood for the entire world to see the affirmation in his actions._

_The sunlight had mercifully concealed his view as the wind dangled the hem of Zero's coat, allowing him to bathe in a fleeting delirious presumption: it was a nightmare. None of this was happening. He did not kill Lelouch but someone else who deserved it. _

_It was a foolish, careless wish, but a desire nonetheless. It burned in his mind yet did nothing to remove the sight he saw next._

_The glare soon unfolded to reveal Lelouch's pained expression wavering in his view as his eyes welled up with uncontrolled tears. A gratifying expression settles over the pain as Lelouch smiled once more, grasping his wound as part of the play. His pale hands reached out to touch Zero's mask, his blood staining its front as he uttered his words of premonition._

"_This is also a punishment for you…" Lelouch's voice croaked as he struggled to speak a reprisal to his actions, like a soldier caught by the inevitable hands of war. _

"_You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever… _

_You will no longer live as Suzaku Kururugi… _

_You will sacrifice your happiness for the world eternally…" _

_And Suzaku had wept in silence. It was the only thing he could do. "I accept…that Geass…"_

_The man, whose eternal words of premonition would remain immortal in the hearts of the men who served under him, now tumbles to his death before him and he could do nothing but watch as the entire world grapples on the situation as though it was the greatest thing that ever happened to mankind._

_Nunnally, sister of Lelouch and the one who had convicted him immoral for his actions, now stands pitted against despair as her brother's memories implanted itself on her mind, as similar as what had transpired years ago. Within the bounds of her chains, she cradled his dead body._

_Distantly, a scream filled with triumph and rage resounds, overpowering the Nunnally's anguished wails, "The demon emperor has fallen! Free the hostages!" _

_Cornelia. Another self-righteous woman whose judgment stretched as far as the eye could reach… Suzaku felt a pang of hatred and dismay as he became an observer of man's joyous uproar in face of tragedy. He could do nothing but act as a spectator while the people mocked his miseries with their cries of victory._

_The crowd ran amok at the sudden uprising, and everyone came and rejoiced. _

_Zero had freed them from the tyranny of Lelouch vi Britannia. He was a hero, starting history on a clean slate. Lelouch's vi Britannia's name will be forever stained by the deeds he acted upon Britannia, and he will rest along with the people's hatred._

_The world will be peaceful again…_

_And as the crowd wallows over Lelouch's blood-stained dead body, Suzaku distantly remembered being at a place where the world closed in upon him, tightening its grip until only his self remains to be offered to the world._

_Lelouch vi Britannia was dead by his hands. The Zero Requiem aimed to offer Lelouch's life for world peace…that people may live on with their hearts free from hatred and oppression, with the knowledge that the demon emperor had done all the evil and took it to his death. _

_The man bound for the path of heroism..._

_Suzaku had killed him, willingly. He approved of it, because he wanted peace more than he did Lelouch's life._

_It was the truth._

_//_

Suzaku Kururugi had taken Lelouch's life, in exchange for peace.

A raw groan escaped his throat, the realization gradually breaking him into pieces, gripping him in its shackle. The onslaught of pain and sorrow came unexpectedly strong and unbearable. Along with the memories, it felt as though an impossibly huge boulder lodged itself in his chest, tightening his lungs and diminishing his breath, enough that every breath was an arduous task. His head swam in noxious fumes that made his mind spin out of control and made him tilt his head back, to focus on grief. But he was unaware; his entire body was in enough pain to ignore everything else.

He felt for his chest, clutching it, feeling the sharp pain as his hands gripped his skin and the rub of clothing between it as he drew a silent intake of air, in an effort to still the shuddering of his entire frame.

"L-Lelouch…" his name came out in a trembling whisper. Tears streamed from his emerald eyes, its path like a trail of acid on his dry cheeks. A moment passed as the atmosphere tightened and his breathing became shallower. He shuddered.

A drop of water broke the silence.

There was no Lelouch to prove him wrong or reprimand him for showing this weakness.

---No Lelouch to show him ways to overcome this unbearable grief and tell him to move on….

---No Lelouch to be there and say he had done the right thing…

---No Lelouch to say he wanted this death…

There was only Suzaku Kururugi and his peace.

"Le…louch…" closing his eyes, wishing to erase inerasable memories… the recall was stronger behind closed eyelids and he riveted back to the sight of the oblivious cave and its stilling silence. There was nothing except the swords of judgment extending out of the ceiling, condemning him in its eternal gesture.

"Le…louch…" imploring, begging at no one, Suzaku pleaded still, to the cold air around him, to the unmindful cave he chose to settle in. His voice had grown retarded and null, as though it was the only word he could utter. His voice, however strong in his ears, sounded faint and raw in the silence.

Nothing cared. He was beyond caring and he wanted nothing more than to bring back Lelouch. The impossibility, however, was hard to deny. He grasped his chest and recoiled before he let out the sobs that wracked his body helplessly.

"…_I'm…sorry…I'm...sorry…" _he sobbed the words out in a repeated senseless manner, wishing to make it real with every whispered and labored breath. His numb hands reached out to claw his face, feeling nothing but the wetness of the tears.

"…_Lelouch--!" _he screamed his anguish into the cave, his voice rebounding and resounding mercilessly. His body swayed and lost out of control, making him fall to his knees and body to land on the hard, rough floor. The sudden impact of the fall hit his chest and brought further constriction as he wheezed.

There was no limb willing to move from a long period of immobility that wasn't inflicted with cramps, and every twitch of movement sent a shower of needles. Pain flared on his knees as it bled from the scrape of the fall, but the pain throbbing inside his heart and wrecked his body and ignored everything else.

Suzaku cried, squeezing his eyes shut as tears fell to the ground. Memories of being with Lelouch since they were young… The bond they shared, the easy camaraderie they formed was something irreplaceable and priceless. And he had been blind to his true intentions for peace for the most part of his life. Bellowing his grief, the convulsive sobs drew his body recklessly, unmindful of anything and everything.

He clenched his hand, tight enough to draw blood from his palms as he hit the ground.

"Why?! Why...did he have to...DIE?!"

Blood stained the stone floor as he pounded it, unleashing his grief. Helplessly, his tears blurred everything out of view as he inclined his head further, towards the faint light of the entrance to the cave.

From afar, the discernible image of Zero's mask.

In a mindless fugue state he had took it off and dropped it ages ago, leaving it to lie open and forlorn…

"L-Lelouch…If only I had…" his bleeding hands reached out to the mask, too far beyond reach.

Just as Lelouch had been. All this time, Suzaku never believed in his words enough to trust, nor be strong enough to face his fears. Lelouch had once pleaded to him and he stepped on his face to crush it to the ground.

_All he meant was peace. And you, like everyone else, treated him like a criminal._

"I'm sorry..!" he sobbed on the ground, clawing at nothing as his tears fell. He crawled towards the mask, slow and irregular, when his cramped feet had taken him far enough before failing him miserably. Still, he reached for it.

"You were always...there…waiting…but all this time, I have to look from afar to see you…" his fingers extended and lingered in mid-air.

"I shouldn't…have…never should have…" his voice choked with grief, sobbing between breaths as tears fell relentlessly, "I shouldn't have…let…you… I should never have let you die..!"

He grasped his face tight and screamed at the top of his lungs, a helpless, desperate scream to plead, implore and deprecate himself. He collapsed onto his side.

For a long time, he was still crying bitterly when he fell asleep with the tears drying on his face.

His Requiem was over.


	2. Beginning

* * *

_December 30, 2018 a.t.b._

The broadcast of Emperor Schneizel's inauguration as the 100th emperor of Britannia was indeed a global propaganda set up by the combined efforts of the press and the media, and a little more than a million Britannians and Elevens joined together in unison to they bear witness to this historical event…

The world was about to encounter a grand change in the systems and the standard norms society was bathed in for the last couple of years under the ruling imperial monarchy. The indication of peace was clear, the promise vibrant and tangible enough by the prince's demeanor and words of hope.

Britannia will undergo change… a change that came with a price.

//

_December 28, 2018 a.t.b._

_-At the newly constructed Pendragon capital-_

Preparation for the upcoming inauguration ceremony was hasty and rushed, yet still reserved the propriety it deserves.

To enlighten the people's uproar against the latest assassination of the demon emperor, Lelouch, as well as the resistance group who stood up to repress the chaos, the imperial family and the selected ministers gathered together in a private meeting and came up with a decision: someone has to take over the vacant throne.

It was decided that, despite the heroism Zero had presented for the world and Britannia's sake, the imperial monarchy and elitist way of Britannia must be preserved. Therefore, for Zero to assume the position as emperor was out of the question; not only would that cause a tremendous rebellion and disrupt the security of the government, it would also cause instability for Britannia's name as a superpower to let an anonymous foreigner behind a mask to rule an entire nation.

Thus, the next one rightful to the crown would undoubtedly be the first prince, Odysseus. However, the older man was an insufferable weakling in face with heavy decisions and was incompetent in handling trials and obstacles.

Currently, he was no where to be found… until an immediate search team lead by the remaining royal guards found him in the ranks of the Britannian military as a common foot soldier.

Dedicating his time to serve his purpose, he seemed especially eager in sticking to his presumed role, rejecting the notion that he must rule the whole of Britannia.

"Even though I am the next one in line to be emperor, I cannot do as you say!" Odysseus had said with an incredulous chuckle as he was presented before the royal court in face with the ministers and the royal family as witness. His eyes were rimmed with the effects of Geass, transparent and shimmering in the naked eyes of the ones who do not possess it.

"I can't even rule over _my own life_! To be emperor of Britannia when all I ever wish was to serve in the military would be ridiculous." He snorted incredulously, then calmed down for a while, "If you insist, however, I shall. But..." he faced the side of Cornelia and the princesses, "I'd rather not be the cause of Britannia's downfall, yet again. Please, do not force me to do this."

To the very tips of his every word, his tone was like that of a commoner accused of petty theft. Confused by her brother's sudden whimsical behavior, Cornelia, second princess of Britannia, decided to rebuke him for his outright temerity of rejecting his duty when the second prince, Schneizel spoke.

"If you wish to remain so dear brother, then you shall..." His words echoed around the vast room as everyone present snapped their attention to the indication in his words.

"If your passion is with the military, then we'll have no choice won't we?" he was saying matter-of-factly before a surprised audience, "An unwilling ruler might not sound as burdensome as it is, but we are recently recovering from the massive damages of war, and the people's moral must be boosted with a ruler capable of strengthening the will of its nation. If you were to rule now, Odysseus, indeed it will result to nothing but Britannia's collapse and---"

"Schneizel, have you gone mad?!" Cornelia cut short his speech with her furious rebuttal, "You are suggesting that Odysseus defect from his preordained duty to be the crown heir, placing you on the throne instead. That would cause another uprising should the high council and other nations hear about this! This is going against the imperial monarchy the Holy Empire of Britannia had upheld for so long!"

Undaunted, the fair prince faced her squarely, his eyes and stature calm as his voice, "The people will not know he is alive if we do not know he is alive." He retorted coolly.

Shocked by the atrocity in his voice, Cornelia was forced to remain silent as her older brother explained, calmly, "The people's beliefs, as well as the media, begins with us. You are forgetting one essential detail, sister. We are in control of information being distributed in this country. Anything that is about to be broadcast passes through our hands, sifted and filtered to the screens around the world with only the necessary information we wished them to know. If we say Odysseus, first prince and rightful heir to Britannia, is dead, the world believes without question."

"…And if we do not mention him, then they don't."

The silence that followed his words was upsetting as it was tensed. While Cornelia's analytical mind had the moment to think about her brother's sudden careless personality, Schneizel eyed Odysseus and saw the grateful smile present on his lips, passed along with a knowing glance.

"Thank you, Schneizel, for understanding…" Odysseus addressed his younger brother solemnly, like a knight being sworn in as he genuflected before the throne. He stood up. "I will never forget this."

"Neither will I." Schneizel replied in like fashion, before turning to one of the royal guards standing nearby, "Kill him."

Gasps shuddered around the gathered members of the ministry and the imperial family. Even the grateful Odysseus felt his gratitude evaporating into thin air as immense fear and danger filled its place, stunning him in position. Even with the effects of Geass clouding his logic, Odysseus know very well what that meant.

It was Kanon Maldini, faithful adviser and subordinate to the prince, who found his voice to speak, "Y-Your highness! But this is too sudden!" he tried negotiating drastically, flailing his fingers in agitation, "Surely, this can be negotiated through other means…"

Seeing the prince stopped and appeared to be interested in his opinions like he would, Kanon began to engaged in typical, persuading manner as he stood up in his seat and paced towards Schneizel sitting in his throne, "I mean, of course, the entire members of the imperial family are gathered here in your presence, to await your decision..." he paused dramatically, "Perhaps you can rethink this decision to kill your own brother in another time and place..?"

Silence.

Not noticing the way the second prince's blue eyes seemed to sparkle and transfixed from afar, Kanon thought he had succeeded: all these time, he remains to be the prince's faithful confidante and second ear, and only the prince will listen to him. Not Cornelia, Nunnally or even Lelouch. Him. _Only him._

He indulged in these thoughts for several seconds, remembering everything they went through together, when Schneizel's voice reverted him back to reality.

"Kill him."

The repetition of the command doubled its effect as the same order invoked varying reactions, this time creating enough tension to stir the classes of royalty and ministers present in the room. Voices protested one after another when they realized the next possible heir to the throne was intent on murder.

"_This is madness Schneizel!_ You will be charged for treason and blasphemy for murdering Odysseus! You will be banned! The punishments will be endless and too brutal for your likes. It will be Britannia's shame to bear!"

"Rethink about this! Have you gone _insane_!?"

"Britannia will fall into chaos if they knew about this!"

Amidst all the protests, Schneizel remained unfazed and calm. Then he stood up, instantly silencing the disturbance.

"…If the world does not know, then they won't... And… it will remain that way…" his reckless words hung in mid air uneasily as the spectators watched. The following seconds ticked by before everything else, and in that span of time, Cornelia had sensed something _very different_ with this brother of hers… As though he wasn't himself and was instead, being played like a puppet on a string to dance to some dull corpse tune in a manner that was going to endanger _everyone_.

_--Danger._

The word flashed itself in red in her mind as she saw Schneizel move from her peripheral view. It seemed a little too swift and surreal for him to move that way, but nevertheless, it was him. In one fluid motion, he ducked his hand and closed in on the nearest royal guard's gun. He snatched it out of a surprised and equally stunned royal guard before his hands curled on the gun perfectly and his forefinger settled on the trigger, as snugly as fitting a loose chip on a plate.

"Anyone who disobeys me will die."

Before anyone could react to his words, a deafening bang took off from the gun as Schneizel peremptorily aimed it to Odysseus frightful face and put a bullet on his head. Odysseus, even in his last thoughts, could not keep the surprise from his face as his eyes stared wide in shock and fear, to the other royal members in the room, before falling to the carpeted floor and staining the rug with the crimson of his blood.

The rest that followed were a blur of frightened screams followed by loud cracks of a gun taking off.

Schneizel was incredibly fast and agile despite his frame, shooting each and every other royal member and ministers in the throne room before they could exit beyond the vast entrance that leads to the gate outside.

Taking advantage of the royal guard's confusion, he shot them dead before anyone else could draw the gun from their holsters. The remaining weaponless crew inside were in a mess, scattering like flocks of sheep as they dropped one by one. Kanon Maldini was no exemption to his indiscriminate killing, and before he had a chance to grovel for his life, the prince stepped on his retreating body and shot him in the nape, instantly causing his entire body to convulse violently before dying. Mechanically yet quickly, he went on his task, shooting everyone within reach regardless of gender or class.

Confusion, agony and the bitter taste of fear ripped the air as Schneizel diligently killed everyone in his sight like one who knew his duty by heart.

Amidst the bloodshed, Cornelia stood rooted on the spot, aghast and stunned at the scene before her...

_He had done it again…_

_His dear brother Schneizel…_

Tears streamed down her face yet she wasn't even aware. The bitter realization overpowered everything else and for one second blotted out the massacre before her eyes. It was only when it grew silent that she became distantly aware of her brother's grim presence, looming over her back.

"Cornelia."

The careless mention of the name chilled her bones, and she involuntarily winced, taking a step back away from his approaching figure. The gun was held low in his hands, but she knew well enough where it will aim later on.

She just had one question before everything else though.

"Why?"

Her confusion and predicament summarized itself in one word, and she spoke it uselessly, knowing somewhere that it was in vain, just like the time she had convinced him to no avail.

Schneizel locked her stare with his mercilessly and did not utter a word. He did not raise the arm holding the gun.

It was still lowered when the bang resounded, as loud as the alarm going off in her mind.

Cornelia collapsed before him with a startled gasp, clutching on the bleeding patch above her knee with a painful grimace. Struggling, she forced her limits to look upon this murderer, even with her dying breath, to see the look of regret in his eyes.

There was none.

She knew that much as Schneizel's eyes grew harder as stone, fixing itself on her purple eyes. Then, slowly, he raised his gun to her direction and fired.

Keeping her eyes shut, Cornelia opened them to reveal that the bullet had missed a bare inches from the side of her forehead. The realization made her knees weak. It was a brush with death, and it was deliberate.

For one hopeful second, she thought the rigidity in Schneizel's eyes lowered for a bit at seeing her in pain and weak, but then presumably snapped back in place.

"If you value your life, run now."

The threat, coming from his lips, didn't register itself in Cornelia's flabbergasted mind. All she was seeing was Schneizel as a caring, compassionate older brother who took pity to the weak and sheltered the oppressed. He may have been evil once, when he had decided to shoot her in Damocles, but then she had lived and returned to her beloved Holy Britannian Empire to serve its citizens, and him… Now she was seeing nothing but the glint of murder in his cold, blue eyes.

This time, when he raised his gun to point at her forehead with a certainty that eliminated her doubts, that was when she found strength on her legs, stood up and carried them as far away as possible, ignoring the pain throbbing in her legs that flared with each step or the blood that leaked out of the bullet wound just above her knees.

Frantically, desperately, without looking back, she strode and limped her way, out of the entrance, to the carpeted hall that leads to the outside. And as she made it out into the bright sunny day, she looked back at the palace.

A part of her knew she won't be coming back here again. It was not a promise.

It was a certainty.

/

As soon as the last remaining member of the imperial family and sole witness to the murder had escaped to safety, Schneizel put down his gun and took out his phone from his back pocket as casually as someone who had finished a simple task. After pushing several buttons, he held it up to his ear, waiting. When he was finally answered, he cried in a voice that would've convinced anyone hearing him.

"The royal guards! Alert them immediately! The rebel princess of Britannia, Cornelia, had mass murdered the entire group of attending ministers and imperial family during the meeting. I barely escaped. I am the only one remaining and have defended myself accordingly. Currently, she had escaped via the main route, towards the Eastern wall of the palace. Alert all patrolling guards around the area! The culprit must be caught!!"

He paused for a while as he listened to the guard's panicked yet affirmatory voice. He smiled contentedly, then ended the call. Then, with the gun in his hand, he aimed directly at his right shoulder and fired the trigger. The sudden, stabbing pain caused him to lose his footing for a moment but he managed to stand still enough to dial a new set of numbers on his phone, where he placed in his ear.

"…All the obstacles are out of the way." He announced in a firm tone, and was answered by a voice on the other end.

"Well done." There was a hint of a smile in the reply, "Now for the next step…."

"…Yes... Your highness." He replied mechanically. After he ended the call, Schneizel broke the phone in two and threw it off the balcony.

He looked ahead with eyes that shined with the effects of Geass, past the dead bodies and the scattered blood, towards the entrance. From his position he could discern the faint sounds of running footsteps followed by harried shouts. Poising himself in a pained position, he genuflected with his back to the entrance and clutched on his injury with the intensity of a man who had just found himself in a very unlikely situation.

Patiently, he waited.

This will only be the first step.

There was much to do for his master.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Beginning**

**

* * *

  
**

_December 30, 2018 a.t.b._

_-United Federation Nations stadium-_

"I, Schneizel el Britannia, hereby pledge in front of Britannia's citizens and the whole world," the fair prince announced solemnly, "Under my rule, the Holy Empire of Britannia will change…for the better!"

The declaration raised thousands of triumphant voices and lively exclamation. Thousands of people gathered before the stadium, their attentions focused on the prince's every words.

He stood poised and dignified as he addressed everyone present, "Lately, Britannia has been known for its cruel, unethical views regarding the weak and the powerful. For generations it has followed the undying rule of governance on the weak by only the most powerful: the royalty faction. We have all been under oppression once in our lives, and the tragedy of it is enough to cause one's downfall. Lelouch, my brother, had resorted to this degrading system to force subjugation upon its citizens and it ultimately led to his untimely death. In my reign, I will work on obliterating this oppression through peaceful means!"

Another round of hoorahs greeted him.

"To achieve this goal, I ask for everyone's cooperation, regardless of creed or race. It is at this point in history that we must set aside our hatred against each other and work for a common goal towards the greater good. We must all unite and focus our efforts on eradicating poverty through the use of our combined energy.

Military activities as well as weaponry research will cease its operation immediately, instead they will be dedicating their expertise on developing and manning Knightmare Frames that will aid in the industrial, agricultural and economical growth of the country. War veterans, militia and heroes as well will help in the repair and reconstruction of the structures and lands affected by the recent war. All available hands will work towards the restoration of Britannia, and all will be treated accordingly.

Ghettos will be abolished from the system and a neutral resettlement will be built in its place. Everyone is decreed to live equally, with their original properties and possessions in their hands.

No one is greater than the other or weaker. However, the ruling faction reserves the right to authority and respect, as well as the major officials reigning in each respective region.

In connection to this, a peace treaty will be assembled between the conflicting nations and the Holy Britannian Empire, to include Japan, the Chinese Federation and the European countries. This will be spearheaded by the former governor of Area 11, Nunnally vi Britannia, accompanied by the masked hero, Zero, to negotiate the peace agreement.

In testimony of this treaty for peace, I elect all the members of the Black Knights to become my Knight of Rounds. Kallen Kozuki shall be the Knight of One and shall be given permission to own any land of her choosing.

Zero. We owe a priceless debt to this masked man who had risked his life to free Britannia and allow it to recognize the change we are currently basking. Thereby, he will be treated as is due: with utmost respect and reverence for his identity as well as his humanity. Zero is to live within the walls of the new Pendragon as one of my ministers, as well as Nunnally vi Britannia.

Our freedom would not be possible without his valiant deeds. His mask is an icon of justice and his actions a paradigm of equality to the world. Therefore, anyone caught violating or assaulting his identity shall be given an outright execution.

Likewise, adequate justice will be rendered to law offenders and will be sentenced accordingly. Regardless of class or creed, punishment will be delivered mercilessly. I ask all of you to abide by the laws and your days will be long and happy.

We will all embrace the future with arms wide open and with our eyes set forward, marching towards progress, not only in name but also in spirit. Britannians and Elevens—no, everyone. We are in control of our destiny. I ask all of you to lend me your efforts into building a brighter and better Britannia for the whole world!"

His speech was momentarily overpowered by the people's exclamations of triumph as they rejoiced his reign.

/

Mingled together with the common ranks of britannian and elevens, Cornelia li Britannia stood and listened to emperor Schneizel's speeches without really understanding the meaning in it.

_Why? What purpose did Schneizel wished to achieve? _

_He had killed every member of the imperial family present in that room as well as the most important ministries…And the news wasn't saying anything about it. It was obviously covered up. The fact that Nunnally had not been there when it happened brings out another question: was it deliberate? It can't be... The sister of the demon emperor was out to grieve for her brother's death and attend his funeral thus she was not there. Being the only one willing or was allowed to attend his funeral, she had to go… _

_Then how come?_

The further confusion it brought her mind was as senseless as attending this inauguration ceremony when majority of the royal guards were obviously be on the lookout for her. The beret, shades and brown wig she wore as disguise was not enough to completely eliminate the risk of her getting caught yet still, she wanted to know, more than anything, what had happened to the Schneizel she once knew. Seeing the incident at the throne room had strongly reminded her of Euphemia's case… the massacre princess.

"_And now, a massacre prince…" _she thought, contemplating, _"What ever has happened to you, brother…?" _she stared at him from afar, undaunted and utterly confident in his manners as he promised a brighter future of Britannia.

It was always flawless with Schneizel. But to say what happened was nothing more than a trick of his mind… a silly tweak in his sanity…

"_That can't be." _She instantly thought. She knew full well of her brother. In fact, she was hoping this same inauguration would happen, and that he will eventually become the next emperor. If not for her surprise at his careless suggestion of actually _allowing _Odysseus to work within the ranks of the militia, she would have done anything to help him in his plan.

Cornelia trusted his skills and talents as much. Even when Schneizel had shot her down when she tried interfering with his plans, deep within, she believed Schneizel was the key to straightening out the world. His choice of actions may not be so favorable, yet his wishes were the same.

If she knew she would be framed for the murder of the Britannian imperial family, she shouldn't have initiated that small resistance group, or even freed Schneizel from his bonds amidst all the chaos.

She remembered it so well…

/

"_The demon emperor has fallen! Free the hostages!" she had shouted and everyone involved charged towards the lineup of Black Knights and other people who had defied Lelouch on the execution row. _

_She had mobilized then, running amidst the war cries that filled the air, searching of one man._

"_Schneizel!" she cried as she saw him from afar, standing on a raised platform and appearing like a decrepit piece of ornament amidst the raging mob. Her heart immediately bubbled with warmth and joy, forgetting everything he had done to her in the past. She fought against the crowd in front of her, trying to gain footage, and then she looked up and saw him._

_The man named Zero stood beside her brother, just standing there and watching her… _

_Waiting._

_Her heart stopped for a moment as their stare crossed amidst the chaos. _

_This time, panic raced through her heart, apprehensive for her brother although she couldn't explain why. Zero had saved them, yet… there was something about him that she couldn't name._

_What was he doing there?_

_Struggling for passage more than ever, Cornelia pushed and jostled aside the people in her way, unmindful of their protests. One thing burned in her mind: Schneizel. She must free him, or else…_

_Looking up, she realized she was already in front of the platform, and that Schneizel, bound by chains on his post, stood there in a daze. _

"_Schneizel! Schneizel!" frantically, Cornelia rushed to his aid and cut off the chains that held him with her sword. _

_The prince fell on the ground as though his knees were too weak to hold him. Cradling him in her arms, she tried to waken him from his state, "Schneizel! What happened?! Answer me!"_

_Dazed and incoherent, he had only stared at her with blank, distant eyes. The way they were so lifeless and devoid of expression made her cringe, but she did not release her hold of him. There must be something… Her eyes searched around her and saw Lelouch's lifeless body nestled by his sister's arms. And—_

"_Z…Zero."_

_Cornelia froze in place and looked at Schneizel wide-eyed, who continued, "…Z-Zero…must…"_

"_Hey Cornelia! Jeremiah Gottwald has escaped!" it was Tamaki. He was freed from his bonds and was clearly agitated._

_But drat him. _

"_Find him then!" she yelled in return, focusing back on Schneizel. But it seems like whatever he had said will never be repeated again._

_He had fainted._

"_Damn it…" she murmured, glancing around. Meters away behind her back, she saw him once again, standing there motionless as the wind whipped the hem of his costume and his mask concealed his identity. _

_And at that moment, Cornelia simply knew. She was going to find out the man behind that mask._

"_Zero…" she whispered his name in a breath, "One day, I will know the secret to your identity…" she thought, more to herself._

_/_

The promise was forgotten on the back of her mind, until now.

Cornelia waited until Schneizel had finished his entire speech and the people clapped and rejoiced for his new reign, though she had mainly watched his moves for the entire duration. He was the same, but something _felt_ askew…

And as the crowd begins to thin out of the exits, moving towards the future to rebuild their fallen land, Cornelia joins them in the background and slipped past the guards, unnoticed.

She was not going to get caught…not until she knows his identity.

//

_December 30, 2018 a.t.b._

_-Kozuki residence-_

It was hard to believe… She _could not_ believe it.

"Kallen, congratulations! You're the emperor's Knight of One!" her mother had exclaimed as they both watched the news.

Stunned, she still has not recovered enough to earn her voice, "W..What…"

"You're the Knight of One!" once more, her mom's soft hands grasped her shoulders in a hug. Then she understood.

"_I am?! I really am…? _But then, what about my schooling?" despite her emotions, she _had _to ask. Recently, she had been living a perfectly normal way of life with her biological mother on a rented apartment. After everything that happened, Kallen simply accepted the way things will work for her from that day onwards.

But she did not see this coming.

At which her mother simply replied, "That is for you to decide, Kallen... I'll always be here for you, no matter what your decision might be."

Kallen stood back and slumped on a chair, drained. How was she going to accept all this when it was all too _sudden_?

"_I wasn't even at the inauguration ceremony because of the restraining order…" _she thought,_ "I was a former member of the Black Knights... If not for the acquittal given to us after that, we would have served our punishments in the dungeons of Britannia… In order to lead ordinary lives, we were not allowed to go back to being Black Knights…"_

"And then, this Schneizel elects me as his Knight of One?!" she thought aloud.

Her mother smiled gently and nodded, "Yes, it appears that way."

"No way." she said more to herself.

After a while,

"Mother? Would it matter whatever my decision will be?"

She thought for a while, then shrugged, "Yes…I suppose so. It is the emperor's wishes after all... But, you should follow whatever makes you happy Kallen…"

"What makes me happy…" she mimicked.

_As if that needs a lot of thinking._

She grinned. Nothing makes her happier than riding a Knightmare Frame or learning how to wield a sword, that's what. If ambrosia was for the gods, then adrenaline was to Kallen's. She welcomed it any other way.

It wasn't that hard to decide.

//

_-former KYOTO headquarters-_

In the conference room, the remaining members of the rebel group against Britannia convened.

"Sumeragi, do you know the meaning of this?" the elderly, cranky man representing the Chinese Federation inquired in a high pitch voice, "The emperor is suggesting a ludicrous proposal! Surely, utter peace cannot simply be attained by enforcing these rules! Kaguya, you must know this!"

She simply sighed. Then she flashed a warm smile towards his agitated face, "I understand what he means to do very well. And we will aid him in this project."

Frustrated by her noncompliance, the man turned to the other members, "Well?"

Not one of them met him in the eye. Some turned on their seats to avoid his glare while others simply mocked him with their whispers.

This was ridiculous. How can they be so righteous?!

"Fine!" he exploded, "But if something happens, don't come begging me back for my ideals that will save your life!" with this last word, he barge towards the exit and never looked back.

Kaguya smiled once more, then faced the other members, "Everyone, we must lend our efforts to aiding the emperor's wishes!"

Her command brought cheers and approval as everyone packed their belongings to call it a day. Kaguya sighed to herself as she did the same, looking out of the blinds that gave view to the whole of Britannia and Japan. Somewhere, on the horizon, the emperor's wishes must come true.

//

_December 30, 2018 a.t.b._

_-in a cave near the new Pendragon-_

It was a tiring, exhausting day for heroes…

Nevertheless, it was a meaningful one. Everything was just going according to his plan. If this continues, utopia might be possible… No, maybe just a happier, peaceful place that Lelouch would've wanted…

The prince had effectively inherited the Geass command Lelouch had cast on him, _to obey Zero, _and because of that, he was tasked with the responsibility of carrying out the peace process, even if it means sacrificing lives on the way.

Suzaku had killed enough people in his life to feel regret now, of all times. Faltering in his objective would be a tremendous mistake… Especially now he was the new Zero.

Murdering the members of the ministry and the imperial family while sparing Cornelia and Nunnally were his plan to initiate his objective, just like he had murdered his father and began his life as a Britannian pawn. Nunnally will have to wait and endure both Lelouch and his death, because right now, he cannot afford any form of weakness. She would merely be a distraction, if she were to be here.

He must prove to himself that he can make sacrifices…and this will only be the beginning.

For Lelouch and the world, he would do everything it takes.

Suzaku Kururugi took off his Zero mask and marched down the steps leading to the main hall 0f the cave, torch in hand. It was dim and chilly around the cave. Somehow, he finds solace in its gloomy atmosphere, despite the dampness and moist. It was also a very convenient access to contact Schneizel if the need arises; the location of the cave was directly below the New Pendragon capital, a location he had chosen himself and ordered the prince to initiate its construction.

This chamber will be his hideout… it will be a place where he can remove his mask and be Suzaku when the rest of the world considers him dead.

And by all means, he will protect it.

Abruptly, Suzaku stopped halfway down the steps, listening and sensing. By his side, the first line of dull torches waited in line for him to light it up. Instead, he doused the torch he was holding and threw it away before remaining motionless again.

Something---_someone_ was breathing.

In a blink of an eye, Suzaku brandished his dagger knife from his Zero coat and swung it towards the niche on his leftmost side. A breathless moment lapsed. He did not move an inch.

"H-Hey Suzaku! It's been a long time." The shivering voice greeted jovially despite its tremor.

It was Lloyd Asplund.

"Lloyd…! I told you this was a bad idea." A second, more feminine voice followed, obviously belonging to his assistant, Cecile Croomy.

Apparently, they were both crammed into the niche by the side of the stairs, trusting that he won't be able to detect them. It was a foolish mistake, Suzaku thought dryly. Living in the cave had allowed his senses to be maximized twice its normal range, as strange as that may be.

In the darkness and damp cold, he did not let go of the knife poised a mere centimeters from Lloyd's throat. His body was entirely blocking the small space that any escape was impossible.

"What are your intentions?" he drawled, not a hint of recognition or amiability in his voice as he held the knife steady and firm.

Even the other man knew when Suzaku was serious and when he wasn't.

"There now Suzaku..." Lloyd spoke nevertheless, "Would you have killed me if I were another man? I think you would." he grinned in the dark.

At this, his hold with the knife faltered. But he still kept it against Lloyd's throat. Cecile shivered beside him. In the cramped space, it was easily getting cold and Suzaku's deathly presence was not helping at all.

"What do you want..?" a saner, more controlled voice of Suzaku rasped.

Lloyd knew he had him. He grinned once more, "We want you, Suzaku. We need your expertise."

/

As it turns out, Lloyd had known he was alive all along. He had judged the way Zero had run towards the emperor Lelouch the day he was assassinated; the agility and precision was hard to deny. Only Suzaku Kururugi could accomplish such a task, and while he was considered dead, there was no body found so Lloyd had gambled a high price for Suzaku being Zero.

It wasn't that difficult to figure out.

"You're predictable in many ways, Suzaku," Lloyd had commented when Suzaku released his dagger from his throat and allowed them to pass by him with reluctance.

The comment made his head snap to his direction once more and Cecil took a step back from his glare, meanwhile clamping on Lloyd's arm. Nevertheless, the unperturbed man continued, "If I were to make a statement that would save our lives right now, I suppose that would include having you as the pilot for the new model of my Knightmare Frame…"

Stunned, Suzaku managed to conceal his surprise enough to give a reply, "Why do you think that is enough reason not to kill you? Other than knowing my identity, you also know I am Zero. Letting you live is a great risk."

But Asplund was undaunted. He inched his eyeglasses higher as he spoke conversationally, like he had always known what to say in case an event like this happens, "Because you still desire to pilot Knightmare Frames. You want to serve the people, even though you're already serving the emperor." He paused significantly, "Even as Zero, you feel inadequate with sitting idle and letting things settle on your hands."

That struck him. Everything he said was true, and even he couldn't deny it. Until now, his desire to atone for his mistakes outlived him, and so was the desire to serve the people in any way possible.

Instead of punching Lloyd squarely between the eyes for his harsh words of truth, Suzaku barked out a careless, hollow laugh, something he hadn't done for a long time. Even though it was a mirthless laugh, he forced himself nonetheless.

_Predictable huh? _He thought as Lloyd and Cecile looked at him worriedly, _I suppose I haven't moved on._

"Well, now that the matters been laughed out…" Lloyd was saying dismissively, "I think you should take a look at this."

His proposal stopped him dead and noticed Lloyd moving towards the open clearing, towards the faint blue light emanating from the cave. The cave had been naturally dim, however, there seems to be some light coming from within it.

Curious, Suzaku followed him and the next sight stole his breath.

Blue, ethereal light illuminated the ceilings and corners of the cave, enough that the entire place literally lit up. Even from afar, he could see along the surface of the lake what looked like floating green fireflies, its surreal quality perplexing him for a while. Overall, the scenario looked like an excerpt from a fairy's dwelling; the delicate lighting and ambiance was enough to turn this into a tourist attraction, he thought distantly, slightly vexed by their meddling with his privacy and desecrating the sanctity of his hiding place.

Lloyd, anticipating his reaction, explained, "So much for locating your whereabouts…" he mumbled, as though he had a difficult chore of researching it, "I found this place, along with your things as expected… and I took Cecile with me to investigate this area and it so happens that it is just conducive for growing my Luminas." He concluded jovially, then pointed to the floating green fireflies above the lake, "They're laboratory organisms grown on a mold medium and they were infused with enough phosphorescence to created a lighting effect on their tails, much like how fireflies work. However, they're a lot tinier than fireflies and they have a risk to explode."

Alarmed, Suzaku turned to him when Lloyd continued, "—On conditions that are too hot or warm for their bodies to sustain, in temperatures above 40 degrees Celsius. The explosion would be nothing like the FLEIJA warhead though. Of course, this cave will never grow hot would it? In fact, it's a tad cold right now." He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm as he proceeded to the next area.

Meanwhile, Suzaku had to wonder how much this man had probed on his hiding place… he appears to know a lot about it.

As though reading his thoughts, Asplund turned to face him, a reassuring look on his face, "Oh and if you're worried about this information leaking to the whole world, I won't do that, don't worry." He smiled, "I serve no one but my own interests."

With that, he moved on to another open area with pathways and divisions as though it was pioneered to look like a room, "The Luminas are fairly habitual so once they find their home, they're hard put to leave. Of course you won't make them, would you? They will work 24 hours to light up this dull place for you." Talking rapidly, he moved to a low ceiling tunnel which led to another vast, open area, one Suzaku had not seen before. A long stream stretched before him, and stalactites and other formations worked like huge columns to support the towering ceiling above. Just where the stream traveled towards the exit, a faint light emerged, like an opening that lead to the outside.

Judging from the magnitude and size of the area, it all appeared as though this place would house something _huge_.

"Yes, and this is the garage area for your new Knightmare Frame."

Startled, Suzaku turned to face him where Lloyd stood with a proud smile, "You will be the first to pilot a tenth generation Knightmare Frame, Zero." He announced blandly.

At this, Suzaku couldn't help but blurt out warily, "A tenth generation? Is that even possible at this time and age?"

Cecile nodded, "Yes. Although there's no name for it yet… It's currently under secret development and in hiding, especially now that the new emperor was unwilling to support the development of Knightmare Frames for warfare any longer." She sighed miserably, "It's true the peace we enjoy is good. But this is a bit going over the line. What if a surprise attack throws off our guard because we had ceased to keep ourselves armed?"

"Now, now Cecile…" he chided, "I'm sure the emperor only means what is good for its citizens…" he did not face Suzaku but he had an inkling the implication was for him anyway.

Suzaku stood, unwavering. Had he been wrong with his decisions? Did he make a mistake? But _no_… he had planned everything, even ordering Schneizel to eliminate everything that might stand on his way to achieve freedom.

"Nevertheless," Lloyd continued, "This tenth generation Knightmare Frame is yet to make its way into this garage, unfortunately." He scowled, "But we are doing our best. We have also installed other equipments you might need in this hideout of yours. We wouldn't want our hero to be so sickly would we? Of course not."

Moving forward, he and Cecile engaged in conversation about other projects to do with the cave, never noticing that Suzaku had deliberately allowed himself to be left behind.

He stared at them depart, discussing without a care in the world. This project must have had them excited, but he doubted if they were really interested in him as Zero. Warily, he didn't think they knew about his control of the emperor, either…or if they were even interested in knowing about it. If he should formulate a rough conclusion on what they wanted, it was his uncanny skills and prowess.

Not that he minded. They would do well to keep their distance from him and he would do the same. This mingling with other people was dangerous enough, but truth be told, he would benefit from this transaction…

He should just keep his eye on them, then.

Meanwhile, there was the question of the future: what will happen now?

Even Suzaku didn't know, but he was willing to make sacrifices in order to protect it. _Anything._

He made his way to the platform that lead to another side of the cave, the one which opened up to the Eastern sea and faced the setting sun as it basked in its splendor. Thoughts of his sacrifices as well as the lives he had taken made him feel the remorse beginning to creep up his spine. But it was too late to do anything about it now.

As soon as he embraced the philosophy which surrounded Lelouch's plan, Suzaku had thrown his own views of morality to accept a new one, one that came with few restrictions and more of decisions. It was a burden he had to live with, yet again. But this way was better than before. It was preferable, however differing with his long standing views.

He had long since faced the bitter acceptance of his fate as well as his willingness to carry on Lelouch's title as Zero. He was beyond that now. When he had wandered into this cave and vented his grief as well as let go of the chains that held him to his past, he had forced himself to deliberately move on or be left behind with nothing but the remnants of his mistakes. He could not afford to look back.

Taking Zero's mask, he looked at its dark glass that concealed its wearer.

How many times have Lelouch used this to hide his identity from them? How many times did he feel the guilt and loneliness of being the only one to know?

As he held the mask in his hands and stared ahead towards the setting sun, Suzaku thought he knew the answer. Lelouch's memories were forever with this mask, and it was his testament to him.

_Live on. Face reality. Change the world… even at the consequence of his life._

His promises forever embodied in one façade. Zero: a name that meant nothing yet meant the world…

It was time to begin his wishes. The setting sun threw a myriad of golden colors and reflected on the vastly spreading seas, beautiful and eternal in its grandeur. And at that moment, as the sea wind caressed the brown curls of his hair and rippled against his coat, Suzaku Kururugi made a promise.

"_Lelouch… Your death will not be in vain…" _with this thought, he turned around and faced the future.

* * *


	3. Moving on

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**-**

**December 27, 2018 a.t.b.**

_**Ohgi's yard**_

A day after the assassination of emperor Lelouch and Suzaku's resumption as Zero, the remaining members of the resistance group spearheaded by Cornelia and several people who had fought against Lelouch's reign celebrated their success at the same time Viletta Nu and Ohgi's wedding reception was held in Ohgi's backyard.

Everyone, regardless of race, was invited.

In commemoration to their success, all discrimination and stereotyping was forgotten on that day. Both Elevens and Britannian's mingled together in mutual consideration for equality, and everyone work hard for the better good.

The sun was shining as the tree tops swayed by the fresh morning air, mixing with the eager voices on the ground as they discussed the future.

No one mentioned the mysterious identity of the man behind the mask who had performed the assassination, nor the tyrannical emperor who shrouded the world for one eternal moment in time. These were happy times, and it was wise to keep such disturbing thoughts at bay for now.

All except for the exempted few who were careful to discuss it only inside their minds, the guests avoided the topic like a plague.

/

"_Lelouch… I miss you…" _was Kallen's thoughts as she stood by the railing of the veranda overlooking a vast wilderness. To her mind, it sounded weak and frail, devoid of the usual vigor and temerity that was her characteristic. She was aware it was unlike her to show any form of weakness especially of the human heart, more so to the only people she treated as her second family, her war colleagues. That's why she kept it to herself.

It was shameful to mourn for someone whose death they were celebrating.

Staring far ahead towards the horizon, her sapphire eyes mirrored sadness and a deep longing for the inevitable. How could she ever deny it? Along with his death, his memories still prevailed at the back of her mind, lingering…pervading through her every day life. As much as she wanted to reject it, it was there, inevitably holding fast.

Lelouch… the mysterious guy who acted like she does in school: a student who posed no threat to anyone who might be interested. Equipped with enough guile to resist suspicion, they go over the motions of living like everybody else.

She had suspected but she did not know it was him. All she ever saw was the thin veil of disguise he had draped over himself, as much as she had. Thus, when the fateful moment eventually came, the whole world had fallen on top of her, and a new one had replaced it.

It was a place where her trust for Zero falters with every moment as Lelouch, the man who had chosen to callously betray and use them for his own goal.

It was also a place where a new emotion had settled in: love. She had grown fond of him, of his ideals, of his zeal for justice even at the expense of his own life. She found herself reflected in him.

That's why, despite everything, she kept his identity in secrecy, ultimately choosing not to divulge it to the other members of the black knights. It did not matter who he was in the end, because Kallen realized that despite everything he did, maybe even if he did something morally wrong and cruel, Lelouch was still Lelouch. And she loved him for that. It was an unexplainable attraction that irrevocably drew her to his snare, and she hated him for that. Kallen disliked the fact that she loved him, even until now.

Love conquered mistrust. Mistrust converted itself into usable energy in the form of blind yet unfaltering dedication.

Had she really been that blinded by him, all these time? Until now, his words of promise remain alive and vibrant in her heart, tearing it with the delicate ease of someone who knows it will never heal.

"'_Never'…"_ she thought, "_A dead end word signaling finality… Can it really end this way?" _her heart clenched as she realized it was really over.

Lelouch was dead. Whatever was his intention to drive him to sacrifice his life remains clouded to her. Nor does she care about it now... Only grief and regret occupied her thoughts, her logic, her sentiments. Life without Lelouch, even the Lelouch who had used them so freely and abused them, was unbearable. She thought she could move on with life along with the simple knowledge that Lelouch's death was intentional.

She had vented her grief the day he was murdered but to remain oblivious now after the fresh experience of Lelouch's death was an improbable wish, just like how some of them might feel.

"_Lelouch…Can I never learn how to move on?"_ abruptly, she stopped, furrowing her brows in an expression of disgust and surprise.

_So…That was it._

"_She can't move on."_

_His death, like his actions, remained in the hearts of those who still believed in his kindness. _

_Even as they gathered in this faux assembly of peace and enjoyment after days filled with strife, deep within, some of them had not moved on although they tried to show otherwise. _

_Thoughts like these were easy to come by, especially when they were as alone as her, standing by the edge of the railing overlooking the entire drop of valley and forest below, to be alone in this moment of silence. _

Glancing around drearily, Kallen's wandering sight settled on two figures from afar. Frowning, she squinted against the sunlight to get a better look and saw the image of Nunnally with Cornelia towing her wheelchair from behind, chatting quietly as her sister moved the wheelchair. Their movements were inconspicuous and reserved as though they had just finished a private conversation.

As they pass by her, Nunnally, who already had her eyes wide open, beamed at her as she waved her hands in recognition, immediately forcing Cornelia to drop the conversation and face her way with a slightly perplexed look.

"Cornelia and I were just having a conversation over there." Nunnally was saying jovially as they approached Kallen's way. "What are you doing here, Kallen? Everyone's enjoying the party." Her tone was marred with the hint of doubt, or something she thought was suspicion.

Surely, that can't be the case.

Kallen stared back, to those eternally wide blue eyes, to Nunnally's hard-earned sight. Lelouch had laid most of his life forging the peace that will give harmony to the world as Nunnally opens her eyes once again, that her sight may first lay itself on green grass, blue skies and a harmonious place where she will ultimately bask in the peace and warmth of the people around her.

Seeing her now, her sight fully restored through sheer will,—the _will_ to put an end to her brother's supposedly mundane plans—Kallen couldn't help feeling indignant.

"_Your brother sacrificed his life for you. And what did you do? Sit in your wheelchair as you tried to do everything in your power to kill him?"_

The thought came out sudden, and its harshness frightened Kallen for a moment that her expression changed enough to earn a comment from Nunnally.

"Kallen, is something wrong?" Nunnally and her voice made her nervous as she attempts to wake her up from these morbid thoughts of disaster as though she was mentally deranged.

_Kallen, get a grip. The war is over. We are entitled to enjoy this peace while it lasts. Don't we at least deserve that? _The other voice spoke.

There were _always_ other voices.

"_The truth is, no..." _she thought inwardly,_ "…Not without Lelouch." _She replied, this time without any shame.

And deep within her heart, she knew it was true. This peace would not be worth enjoying without Lelouch, who had made all these possible. He was dead, and she thought she knew why.

"It was…nothing." Instead, Kallen replied in a vague, faraway voice. After a while of pondering, Nunnally accepted her answer as it is.

Everyone was just so happy and enjoying themselves that she couldn't imagine anyone who would oblige to feel miserable because of what happened, except her.

"That is good to hear." Nunnally forced a smile through rigid lips, "These are times when we must forget our past and face the future…for the sake of those who sacrificed their lives for it…" Her voice trailed off along with the sad look in Nunnally's eyes but she immediately shook it off as she tried a more encouraging expression before Kallen's countenance.

"Oh, and by the way…" she smiled, almost shyly, "The picture taking for all the important guests together with the newly weds will take place in 10 minutes. Be there, alright?" Nunnally beamed a grateful smile once more before shifting her face to Cornelia's.

She sigh a warm breath of weariness as she patted Cornelia's hand that was holding the side of her wheelchair, signaling her to move along. Cornelia agreed with meek compliance, and as the wheelchair began to move along, Nunnally turned to Kallen before leaving, tears on her eyes.

For one moment, Kallen thought it was tears of joy.

//

The conversation with Cornelia had caught her off guard, although Nunnally had a fair idea it was bound to happen soon. Her elder sister, the second princess, had recently formed a resistance group against Lelouch's reign after she recovered from the gunshot wound, and now that it was over and done with, Cornelia was caught in a deadlock.

Will the high council decide to accept her back into the imperial anarchy that is the backbone of Britannia's government, to continue serving the people as a viceroy to the nation? Or will she received punishments due to a rebel criminal?

Regardless of Lelouch's deeds to Britannia, he was still the legal emperor, and Cornelia had still committed treason by going against his reign. It was especially a big deal since she was a royal blood.

Even Cornelia knew enough to preserve her life and dignity rather than suffer from senseless patriotism. And to do that, she must earn the favor of those who will be involved in this bid for her rights: the royal family. She especially saw potential in her other sister, Nunnally. She was, after all, the daughter of the imperial consort Marianne and sister to the demon emperor Lelouch, and she would play an important role in the negotiation process. Knowing that, the deed lay on convincing her. She would talk her way into hers if need be.

/

"Nunnally… There is something I must talk to you about…in private."

Cornelia's serious voice grabbed Nunnally's attention. Courteously, she excused herself from the guests and regarded her sister with a perplexed expression. As sisters with different mothers, she and Cornelia did not meet even once, except the times when they would cross each others paths in the palace when they were young. Nunnally was only aware of the royal family and their relation to her when she became the governor of Area 11, where social functions and introductions were part of the grand deal. She did not know much about Cornelia's personality, but she was willing to find out.

It appeared like that time was now. Her elder sister appeared dead serious.

"Yes. We may talk over the side of the veranda. Shall we?" she offered amicably.

/

"Is this about your involvement in the resistance group?" it was more of a guess, Nunnally thought, if she would take into account what she had gleaned from her sister in the past…

Surprised but undaunted, Cornelia nodded slowly, unsure of what to say as she held the handle of the wheelchair by her hands, Nunnally's back to her. She did not say anything.

Sighing, Nunnally spoke, "…I'm not sure what to say myself. It's been confusing lately…" she raised her eyes to look at the scene before her, stretching across the horizon endlessly. "I have been one of the many who has been responsible for my brother's tyrannical acts in the pasts, eventually leading to his death. And it pains me up till now…"

The silence stretched, broken only by the stirring wind as Nunnally stared ahead, wondering, reflecting. It hurt to remember.

Regardless, Cornelia strived to understand how she felt and use it in her favor. It was all or nothing.

"Nunnally…" she began, gripping the handle of the wheelchair tighter as she spoke, "Know that I only wish to serve Britannia. It is my greatest wish. Forming that resistance group was an ambition to free everyone from Lelouch's oppression. His actions and plans are too tyrannical despite its goal to unify Britannians and Elevens. His ascension to the throne had been acquired through unjustified means, his methods for justice are twisted. I had merely done what others would have done in my place."

"Even if I did present these reasons, the high council would not understand. I need your side to strengthen this resolve; that belonging to Britannia's royal family will once more be granted to me…" letting it trail off, Cornelia waited in agitation.

And as Nunnally listened, she remembered the moment when she cradled Lelouch in her arms and his memories went to her. Lelouch had ultimately desired for peace, and all these time, she had condemned him. It hurt, terribly, knowing what he did and what he went through just to achieve his goals while the rest of the world shunned him. If they only knew. Lelouch had endured everything for his plans, and she didn't see through it.

Now Cornelia was asking to aid her in placing herself back on the royal anarchy. Like the rest of the world, she had been part of the mob who had judged Lelouch by his actions. She was one of them.

Nunnally wanted to do everything she can in honor for her brother's unjustified death. It was the least she could do after everything she did to him.

Perhaps the world will know of Lelouch's true motives one day…And with Cornelia, that might be possible. She had to believe, because right now, she was willing to do everything in honor for Lelouch's death, accepting anything that offered themselves for its cause.

She sighed, placing her hands on her lap as she spoke softly, "My brother's death was miserable, but I can't keep clinging to the past…" looking ahead to the horizon, she decided.

"Cornelia, I will aid you in convincing the high council."

//

_**On another side of the Ohgi yard**_

This was ridiculous. It was awkward and annoying to mingle with Elevens despite everything done. Pretty soon, it will probably be a universal fact…maybe only to her.

Not that she minded that much.

Nina Alstreim sat on a bench by the side of one of the bungalows, her hands clenched tightly into fists and folded into her lap as she stared hard at the mingling two classes of guests passing by in front of her.

Elevens… There were _Japanese_ everywhere. Their mere presence dug on the skin of her scalp and frayed her perseverance despite her resolve.

Her issues were already settled with, she knew that very well.

Lelouch was dead. The one who had killed her beloved Euphemia had been assassinated by Zero. She thought coming to this party would mark the end of her misery as well as her xenophobia on the Elevens. It was like a way to end things in order to begin a new one, and she knew many of them who had attended this party felt the same way.

Although, obviously, the fact that there was a new Zero was an unavoidable topic no matter how much they denied it--

--Just as she couldn't get herself to think why she decided to end her anti-eleven personality. She realized, with a faint glimmer of hostility, that she still abhorred Elevens, try as she might to reject it.

"Hey miss! Want some lemonade?"

The child voice came from beside her. Turning to look around, Nina saw it was a little boy holding a plastic cup half filled with lemonade along with an eager expression.

"_An eleven…" _Nina's thoughts were instant and ragged with repulsion. She instantly regretted it as she looked over the child again.

He appeared like a cute and fairly innocent young boy with dark hair and brown eyes… he couldn't possibly be a threat can he? It's not as though he would bite…

Conditioning herself for the last moment, Nina thought her fears were groundless and irrational and decided to be nice. She was just probably stressed by the sudden turn of events.

She was about to reach over and thank the boy when he reached forward and pushed the cup into her outstretched hands at the same time closing his hands on her arm in a grip.

"It's for you, miss!" he was saying eagerly when Nina stared at him wide eyed before uttering a hysterical frightened scream, immediately sending the boy to his back and running.

Some who noticed the incident stared at the departing boy, then to the girl who lay sprawled on the grass with the cup of spilled lemonade beside her. Her dress was not soaked but it was stained with her sweat as she panted inexorably.

Nina thought she could handle it, but the feeling was unbearable. It was like she was touched by something inhuman, sending shockwaves of disgust rippling through her skin, making her pulse ran like a jackhammer and her head to throb with sullen intensity. An uncanny surge of abhorrence engulfed her, making her tremble inexorably as the guests passed by her with a questioning stare before turning to mind their own business.

It was unexplainable. It was madness.

She thought she could never hate someone as she had now. She thought that part was over, it was past and far behind her to look back. But now, it returned, with more fiery and single-mindedness that it frightened her.

_Nevertheless, not all little boys were elevens…_

Nina dwelled on that thought with a careless loyalty that was almost worship until she was called for the picture taking. She went to it with a mechanical quality that nobody noticed.

//

The wedding went by in a blur.

There was no tension in the air, no malignancy felt.

If there was, it was cleverly disguised and hid.

Instead, happiness and joyful rejuvenation was in the atmosphere as the wedding rites were said and the bells rung cheerily and the doves released. The two couples, Ohgi and Viletta, stared at each other in bliss as the guests around them celebrated along with them.

"As we all gather here, Britannians and Elevens, we celebrate not only this union but also of the coming peace that awaits us!" Ogi was saying in his closing speech, "May we all strive towards that goal, regardless of who we are or what we hold against. It is time to be responsible for the future, because in the end, we'll be the ones to reap from it. Therefore, let's all take this chance to rejoice! Not for what we've lost, but what we've gained."

He ended his speech with triumphant cries on the background as they started gathering around to toast for his and everyone's success.

Hopeful and optimistic, they indulged in the moment, for it was there. And when the moment for the group picture came, everyone posed with a smile on their faces, happy and forever frozen in time, to serve as a reminder of a faith that was once practiced.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Moving on**

**

* * *

  
**

**January 1, 2019 a.t.b.**

_**Present day**_

_**Ohgi residence**_

The ticking of the clock seemed too long, each strike a loud tap on Kallen's heart as she waited. It was like something was insistently snapping a sharp twig on her chest, enough that her every heart beat felt like a jog.

To think, it was irrational and very ridiculous to feel this way in here, in the cozy living room of the Ohgi… She was here to do an errand from her mom, to pay her respects and congeniality to the Ohgi's as part of the New Year celebration and to announce her knighting as the Knight of One. But somehow, instead of feeling exhilarated, she felt empty and pathetic.

The feeling that's been gnawing on her since that time as she reflected on the veranda was back, stronger than ever. For the last few days, she fought against the irrational emotion like it was a stray piece out of place in her frame of mind and she thought she had succeeded. Being here, with the ticking of the clock and the pictures of the couple engaging happily in time, she thought she did nothing but denied it all this time. Now, it was just back in its rightful place.

"_For god's sakes, Kallen. Get a move on." _Kallen thought, painfully annoyed now. Drops of sweat began to trickle from her forehead, although it was not warm inside. _"You're seeing a bunch of happy, loving pictures and hearing the household tick of a clock and you're already acting like a superstitious wench. He's dead. Let him rest. Shut it up already…"_

"Kallen?" Viletta's soft voice called from the hallway, rousing her from her reverie.

She snapped her head to the direction and did not feel any better when she saw Viletta emerge, appearing very radiant and maternal. She walked to her place with a particular strut although she still appeared lean even when the mark of pregnancy was starting to bear down on her.

Smiling, she stood there and regarded her with a comforting expression, "I heard the news. You're the knight of one. You must be happy."

Kallen tried her best to appear grateful, because she was, "Yes, it's been an honor. Mother especially wants to send her wishes to you as well." Taking the wrapped package beside her on the couch, she handed it to her, "We wish you well on your pregnancy." Thinking she sounded lame and insincere, Kallen added, "So, have you decided what to name your baby?" she smiled.

Viletta's expression became mild as she caressed her belly gently, "No, not yet… Ohgi had been busy lately trying to earn money from his teaching career. He's been doing his best for the baby and me that I couldn't bother him with such things. He's especially serious now that I'm nearing my expected date of delivery, and by then he would be staying with me to watch over."

"He'll be a good father." Kallen commented.

"Yes… Sometimes, he's just pushing himself too hard these days that I feel sorry for him." Viletta smiled sadly, "I must do my best for him too."

Not knowing what else to say, Kallen decided to end the conversation. It was getting uncomfortable. "I wish you luck." She stood up to leave.

At this, Viletta looked puzzled for a moment but disregarded it. Everyone was just so busy these days.

"You too. Please do your best for Britannia's sake."

And as Kallen left, the ache still lingered in her heart.

//

**Britannia's royal cemetery**

**In the outskirts of the new imperial capital, Pendragon**

Nunnally stood by his grave, distantly wondering the number of times she had lain before like this, doing nothing but think and wonder.

How many days has it been since his death? How many tears had she shed?

Lelouch's death had affected her as deep as though she could already die. The grief was improbably scathing and hollow, feeling its bite on her frail mind.

Mourning for her brother's death during the days that followed his assassination, she carried along the memories he had left her. All these time, Lelouch had meant nothing but the better good of the nation, and she had been a hindrance to him. When her brother was fighting and doing inhumanities, it was all for her sake, that one day she may open her eyes to a better, brighter world where the people were not as destructive and less chaotic than they already were.

And she had condemned him till the last moment.

She had regretted everything, till the very tips of her sanity as she cried, alone and broken. When Lelouch's funeral came, the high council made it compulsory for her to attend, if only to stave off the angry vibes of the mobs later on. Even if they did not force her though, she would attend it. It was the least she could do.

The two most important people in her life were gone, and it partly had to do with her. She would have been obliged to feel wretched now, if not for the ambiguity a certain someone had left.

As she sits before his grave, the magnanimity of Lelouch's death felt puny and desecrated compared to the hope he had presented.

The possibility that Suzaku Kururugi was alive was strong on the back of her mind; a reason why she now lies before his grave.

As she sat in her pink wheelchair, all alone and unaccompanied amidst the vastness of the cemetery, she stared at the tombstone in front of her, feeling strangely purposeful despite this decision.

They said Suzaku died along with the explosion of his knightmare frame, and that he was purportedly dead. It was some two months ago, maybe more.

Nunnally remembered she didn't have time to mourn for Suzaku's death. When she found out he had joined Lelouch's faction, she had simply deduced that he was like Lelouch, a traitor to Britannia and a threat to peace. His death had come by in a blur, and she didn't have time to recognize it as she was spontaneously imprisoned by Lelouch along with the rest of the traitors. Two months after, as the chaos ensued and they were freed by the new Zero, a new question surfaced in Nunnally's mind: Suzaku.

She had never paid much attention to him, until now.

"_Could it be possible…?" _she thought, her eyes wavering as she stared at the grave, the soil that was once fresh now appeared dry and uncared for, with weeds starting to grow along the edges.

Thinking back to all the times when Suzaku had escaped from near death… That he had survived a number of times and lived…

Yes, even she could not deny the possibility, however small, that Suzaku was alive. And, knowing what Lelouch had left her, she also knew one other thing.

Suzaku was Zero.

And there was only one way to find out.

As Nunnally wheeled her way out of the cemetery, a thought burned on the back of her mind, empowering her bitterness and opening a new resolve.

* * *

**January 2, 2019 atb**

**Kyoto airport**

The peace agreement between Britannia and the rebel group Black Knights turned out smoothly as both sides exchanged hands and signed the treaty.

On Britannia's side, Nunnally and Zero stood by the descending stairs of the plane and were met by the leader of the other side, Kaname Ohgi.

Nunnally smiled a warm greeting and addressed the taller man, "Kaname Ohgi… You are the leader of the Black Knights?"

"…Formerly. I am now." He corrected, along with an apologetic smile which Nunnally understand well enough. He had started the rebel group, then Lelouch took over, and now he had just resumed his place. Familiarity crossed the distance between them although it was not exactly mutual. Just friendly.

Ohgi's sight browsed over the two of them, particularly eyeing the black hooded figure standing as stiff and unmoving as a sentinel nearby Nunnally. He managed to hide his frown as he regarded him with a level stare.

_Zero. _

_The new Zero…_

Those who knew well enough that Lelouch was Zero were aware that he was dead. And this one standing before them was a new one. Or it could be possible that they were being misled all these time, just like before… with Zero, nothing was certain.

Standing there, straight and unmoving, he would have been mistaken to be a cold ebony statue if not for the movement of his costume as it was whipped by the wind. It was as though Zero was a new person now, colder and much less lenient. Ohgi knew this even as the distances separated them or that mask covered his face.

Ohgi only wondered if Nunnally knew about him already. To think they must be together all this time, considering the emperor's wishes…

Meanwhile, the princess sat by her wheelchair, observing. It seems Zero's presence had bothered him too, just as much as he had her. His companions appeared agitated though they tried not to show it.

It all came as a shock. They didn't expect him to materialize out of the blue, especially when they saw him, the real Zero, die before their eyes. Nevertheless, the peace process must be carried out. Nunnally smiled warmly as Ohgi glanced back at her and held out the paper in her lap, to which Ohgi reached out to receive.

"This is the peace treaty. The emperor Schneizel declares peace with the Black Knights in an effort for world peace and unification of the opposing factions. Will you accept it?"

"Yes. Of course." He added with a smile and held out his hand for her to shake.

Nunnally looked at his hand first uncomprehending and then understood. She reached out her hand and when Ohgi had received hers in a handshake, he thought he was certain he saw Zero visibly shifted as though in reaction…

He immediately forgot about it when Nunnally released his hand and laughed warmly, "Well, do you have any plans of becoming a knight of the rounds now?"

Ohgi blinked. It was as though she had read his thoughts. Ohgi and Viletta had already discussed this ever since the emperor's announcement. And he had made a firm, final decision beforehand. Zero's presence had just confirmed his resolve.

Slowly, he shrugged, "No, I'm afraid not your highness... My priorities are with my family now, and I cannot have two responsibilities at the same time. Please understand. I wish to serve Britannia to the best of my ability, but I cannot accomplish that half-heartedly." With this, Ohgi genuflected before the princess in a much dignified manner while Zero stood, motionless and transfixed as a statue as he became an observer.

"I'm certain the emperor Schneizel would understand. Please, stand. There is no need."

Ohgi stood but he kept his head low. It was going to be embarrassing for his part but he had a family now. As bad as he wanted to serve the country and continue Lelouch's aspirations, he was forced to decline for the position and chose to teach instead.

//

_**New imperial capital, Pendragon**_

_**At the halls of the palace**_

It was a fine day outside the corridors of the Pendragon. The sunrays appeared majestic yet gentle in its warmth on Nunnally's frail body as she strolled along in silence, fresh flowers plucked from the garden on her lap and thoughts rewinding itself mercilessly in her mind.

It would've been a great change in her mood, but with the continuous signing of peace treaties, she felt drained.

Because Zero was with her.

_The new Zero._

_It could only be Suzaku… _she thought with certain desperation, although half of her was unsure.

Something about him was different. But if she would bet he was Suzaku, he had to be. His movements and style were completely different than her brother's, and he certainly didn't like to talk much. In fact, he never did except in very important cases where it was necessary. And when he did, the tone of his voice was stricter, disciplined and framed with the hint of marked nobility though it was still sound and justified, a trademark of Zero. It sounded closer to Suzaku's.

Nunnally felt apprehensive. Each moment she spent with him felt as though she would just crumble and fall in abject helplessness. There was just something with being near him… His presence felt heavy and poignant that it exuded from him. It was like he emanates the essence of his existence just by being near.

Already, she was starting to dislike his suffocating, strong aura, yet…it felt familiar somehow. His presence had aided her in giving strength as she carried out the peace process, providing security and warmth during the times when she would've faltered in her resolve and given up.

And now, this confusion had her mind working for an answer. Is Suzaku really Zero?

She had to know…_must know._

"_Suspense must make a person sick…"_ she thought morbidly, _"I feel like throwing up."_

Drearily, Nunnally wheeled past the marbled corridor and idyllic columns, towards the main hall, when all of a sudden, just as she turned around a corner, a dark figure loomed across the way, blocking her path as well as her airway.

_Zero._

The voice in her mind sounded like the gasp of an infatuated little girl, and before she could be aware of it, the _Zero _moved away from her path as though to allow her to pass through. He remained motionless and did not speak, at least for a while.

"Your highness," the strangely reserved voice spoke quietly, "You may pass by."

It felt like a dream. Was this even happening? Steadying herself for composure, Nunnally finally managed to get herself together and focus. Her mind was in an uproar, her thoughts in disarray. She didn't know what to respond, especially when _Zero_ appeared to be content standing there as rigid as a guardian statue.

But right now… she badly needed some answers, more than anything.

"Zero, may I inquire what you are doing here?" the question was out before she could think twice, and it came out as it should: rude and imposing.

Nevertheless, the Zero remained unfazed.

Shifting his head to meet her question, he spoke in the same reserved manner, although it was gentler this time, almost with a care that wasn't like him, "I am currently ordered by his majesty to come and look for you... It concerns the peace treaties we have negotiated so far. He wishes to know our status, your highness."

_We…_

_Our…_

The words seemed especially loud in Nunnally's ears, and she blinked once before shaking herself to reality. _What was wrong with her?_

"_He was just being accurate." _her mind supplemented, then resumed back to her regal demeanor, thinking of another bypass to outwit him into admitting something she didn't know what.

"If that is so then, why did you allow me to pass?" she persisted.

This was ridiculous. This paranoid questioning will only bear down on her name, especially she was doing this to the "revered" Zero, whose real identity was enough to get someone to be executed, regardless of status. Still, her mind burned with the possibility that he was Suzaku.

She wanted to believe. It was all she had left.

Zero's composure broke a little, she saw as he made a slight twitch in his arm. Then he replied.

"Your highness, would you rather I had blocked your way when you were intent on passing by?" he replied, as casually as someone who knew common sense, his tone marred by the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"_If he didn't have his mask, I think I'd see a lopsided grin on that face…" _she was thinking, then decided to be meek, pretending to be submissive. He might have won, but she won't show weakness.

"Will you please escort me?" she had grunted instead as she cleared her throat, facing away from him, "It's been a while and the stroll had me tired." she suggested demurely.

Zero merely formally bowed and moved to her side, towing her from behind. On the way, the hand that held her flowers went to the side of the wheelchair, casually dropping the entire bouquet. It fell all over the marble floor and passed behind her. She found herself unconsciously holding her breath.

An endless moment stretched. Nunnally felt like crying. If he wasn't going to pick it up…

Suddenly, the masked man did pick it up. Slowly and surely, he handled it one by one as gently as someone handling fragile pieces of glass, his movements almost as feminine as it was careful.

Nunnally observed him from the corner of her eyes as she sat and waited, her breath seeming to get shallower by the moment. If she was going to go anywhere, she should begin now.

She drew in breath.

"Did you know…" she began, "…that I once had a friend?"

At this, Zero stopped with his gloved hand in mid-air, then resumed. He did not answer.

Nonetheless, she continued as he picked the flowers all around her, "He probably didn't know, but he was very special to me. His name was Suzaku Kururugi."

The dark figure behind her continued picking.

"…He had died then. It was so sudden and unexpected I didn't have time to know why. I felt miserable, not only because I haven't told him how much he meant to me but also because I haven't been entirely truthful." Nunnally looked up, tears welling on her blue eyes, "I loved him. And he had died not knowing it..." Tears started to fall from her eyes but she didn't really mind. If he was indeed Suzaku, he would at least show some reaction.

From behind her, Zero had finished picking the lot of the flowers and moved in front of her. For a while, he just stood there, as though waiting. Then he held out the flowers in his hand.

Instead of receiving it, Nunnally ignored it as she spoke, looking directly into the mask, "I felt weak... I couldn't do anything because I was lame. When I became the viceroy of Area 11, it felt like a plea for sympathy to honor my ideals. I had accomplished so little, yet many people loved me. It pains me to do nothing but watch." She looked up at that dark glass, wanting to make him see her grief, "I want to do something. I want to _try_."

Bracing herself, Nunnally placed both arms on the side of her wheelchair, drove her hands on the handle, and pushed herself up. For a moment as her body was suspended in mid-air, rearing to fall or collapse, Zero was torn between appearing indifferent and helping her back to her wheelchair. Either option didn't suit him.

That was when Nunnally had deliberately tried to stand up on her own two feet. She had succeeded in planting the palms of her feet on the marble floor but that was it. Tottering like a tower built on crooked edges, Nunnally fell forward towards Zero in front of her, who was quick enough to catch her in his arms.

Almost immediately, Zero's scent and masculinity filled her senses as she lay nestled in the warmth of his embrace. It was suffocating and comfortable at the same time, a reaction she had not bargained for. It caused her head to swoon and fill with fumes, making her feel dizzy. Yet, somehow, the nostalgic, familiar ease she found in his arms was hard to deny. It was similar with Suzaku's.

Before she could even be aware of it, Zero had swiftly and effectively laid her back on her chair, picked up the fallen flowers and placed them on her lap.

"You can't walk yet. Don't force yourself to do something you can't. You'll place more lives in danger with your meddling..." he said softly although his tone was on the verge of snapping.

Nunnally didn't notice much about that as Zero placed both hands on her wheelchair and wheeled her towards the main hall where the chamber of Schneizel awaits them.

"_Suzaku… Can it be really be you, Suzaku?" _she wished in her mind, wanting more than anything to glance behind and see him. But she knew it wasn't possible. If indeed it was him…

If it was him behind that mask… then he had changed.

To expose him now would be meaningless. He had decided to change for the sake of what he meant to achieve, and for now, that would suffice. Knowing Suzaku might be alive behind that mask, Nunnally was contented to lie near him like this, feeling his aura loom before her as she dreamed of the day when everything would be all right once more.

She longed for the day when he wouldn't have to wear a mask. He would be known as the hero who had continued to maintain peace in Britannia, and everyone would welcome him. How she wished it were true.

/

Hindrances…

It pained him to consider Nunnally on that category but she was. Suzaku knew he had to keep away from her if he meant to strive harder towards his goal. He couldn't afford to falter. But even so, he relished the moment he was able to be near her and feel her kindness. It was probably the longing, the irrepressible misery enforced on him that made him crave for company as well as care.

With this few moments as they were together, Suzaku allowed himself to dwell back to the memories they had shared together with Lelouch, to the time when nothing else mattered except themselves. Thinking back, it all felt like a dream. There was a time when he, Nunnally and Lelouch were together, happy and carefree. Now, things were different.

The turn of events was just going according to his plan. If this continues, he might just have a chance… He must not hesitate. Every moment counts.

And as Suzaku wheeled Nunnally towards the interior of the palace, as stoic as a knight tasked on a grave mission, his thoughts dwelled on the last moment where he had killed Lelouch and a thought flashed on his mind, as swift and blunt as the sudden plans in his mind.

"_Jeremiah Gottwald." _He thought with rabid intensity, his eyes losing its calm look to be replaced by something more feral and dire. And Suzaku realized he was not entirely correct in his plans. Something strayed off.

And as he left Nunnally inside the chamber, he excused himself for a moment as he cloaked the urgency in his movements, went outside the sunlight and took out the private cellular phone on his coat. He dialed several numbers, was answered, and talked in his normal Suzaku voice.

* * *

**Chapter**

**end**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE ****REFERENCE****: from chapter 1-3**

DECEMBER 5, 2018 atb- Lelouch turns 18

DECEMBER 25, 2018 atb- Lelouch and Suzaku swears to accomplish the Zero Requiem as they meet in an altar/cathedral. Together, Lelouch tells him his plans for Suzaku to carry out after his death.

DECEMBER 26, 2018 atb- Emperor Lelouch's inauguration ceremony turns into an orchestrated assassination by a new Zero as the Zero Requiem plays out for the whole world to witness. Lelouch succeeds in becoming the symbol of hatred, carrying with his death the people's anger and resentment.

Cornelia mobilizes the resistance group to free the prisoners, especially Schneizel, and notices something suspicious about the new Zero.

Suzaku as Zero flees to a cave and vents his grief.

DECEMBER 27, 2018 atb- Viletta and Ogi's wedding is held at their yard, both as celebration of their attained peace and to finally be wed, becoming a way to unite elevens and britannians as they gather together.

During: Kallen remembers Lelouch and realizes she still has feelings for him.

Cornelia meets Nunnally to ask for her alliance in putting her back on the imperial anarchy as one who had once led a resistance group. Nunnally agrees, thinking it's for the good of Britannia.

Nina thinks she had moved on from her phobia against elevens, though it's still there.

DECEMBER 28, 2018 atb- After Cornelia is accepted back to the imperial monarchy with Nunnally's help, a meeting is held between the most important ministries and the entire imperial family, with the exemption of Nunnally who had attended Lelouch's funeral, to discuss the next one in line to become the 100th emperor of Britannia. Chaos ensues as Schneizel, under the influence of the Geass, kills everyone in the room, meanwhile allowing Cornelia to escape to be framed as the murderer.

It turns out Suzaku had been manipulating Schneizel using the Geass command "to serve Zero" casted by Lelouch before he died, ultimately making Schneizel his slave to do his bidding. He uses this to maintain and forge the peace Lelouch had envisioned while he remains obscured in the background as Zero. To do that, he must control britannia through Schneizel, and that can be done if he becomes the emperor. Thus, he commands schneizel to kill everyone involved and secure his position, meanwhile allowing Cornelia to be the scapegoat. Suzaku's identity was considered dead and he had to remain so as he hides away in his cave underneath the new Pendragon.

DECEMBER 30, 2018 atb- Schneizel, being the remaining and legible royal family member, is rightfully crowned as the 100th emperor of Britannia, with the circumstances that led to his coronation remaining obscured and covered up. Along with his promises for a brighter, better Britannia, he adds that Zero's identity be preserved and his integrity revered as one who had granted them peace. Anyone caught violating this shall be executed. War efforts will be projected to rebuilding infrastructures affected by the war, and traces of inequality will be abolished. All these said promises were scripted with Suzaku's command.

Kallen becomes the Knight of One and she accepts it.

Kaguya and the other remaining members of the Japanese faction hold a meeting to discuss the emperor's wishes for peace. Everyone agrees although some did not.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile infiltrated Suzaku's hiding place: the cave, but was still caught. They had found out about him and decides to help, for the sake of having someone man the new 10th generation knightmare frame they were currently developing. Suzaku spares their life and agrees, meanwhile reflects on his new task as the hero, Zero.

JANUARY 1, 2019 atb- The start of things to come was just beginning. Kallen feels the bite of longing as she visits the ohgi residence. She is starting her new job as the knight of one.

Early that morning, Nunnally visits Suzaku's grave, thinking of the possibility that he might be Zero. She had seen through Lelouch's memories after all, and as much as she regrets what she did to her brother, she felt Suzaku being alive or dead mattered right now. Meanwhile, she thinks of a way to find out.

JANUARY 2, 2019 atb- The peace process is initiated, starting with the rebel group, the Black Knights, asking them to become the knights of rounds. Ohgi declines for he has a family to support.

Nunnally starts her plans to find out Zero identity, expecting it to be Suzaku.

Zero realizes he had missed something.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**

_An important note to everyone._

_Please read_

For the last 2 chapters there were no author's notes. I believed placing that either prior or after the story would ruin its quality, or else forfeit its integrity. I realized that is not entirely the case. Having no way to inform my readers about my sentiments except through my profile is difficult, even if it's just an announcement or a serious case of asking for reviews. Placing it on my profile had been taxing, and there's no certainty it will be read. And I've placed what mattered there. (smug)

So from now on, you may see this "author's note" occasionally if it's needed. Also, I'm starting my campaign for gathering reviews! Please aid me in helping this story acquire reviews! ;) Just click on the button down there and that's one count. XD I understand begging or demanding may be harsh and rather an "improper behavior" to some extent. But understand. We, writers, are hardly being compensated except for these, like the rest of us. I just took time to complain about it. It's like reviews fuel our passion more~ XD So please take the time to review! The review may not necessarily be elaborate, although I might suggest what:

Like for this chapter: How was the plot going so far? Any grammatical errors? How about the change in Nunnally? What about the features?

Other than that, I'll take this chance to thank you for reading and waiting for this chapter to get updated!


	4. Decadence

* * *

_**In the orange farm**_

The sun's blazing overhead the vast plantation of orange trees, stretching across the horizon like a multitude of green and orange wool clumped together to form rows. Located on the outskirts of Britannia, the climate of the farm deemed scorching and dry, with little wind to grace the two hardworking laborers down below as they went about their tasks.

"It's hot today, isn't it Anya?" Jeremiah remarked as he wiped his brow with the sleeve of his work clothes. Indeed it was a sweltering day with the heat everywhere and the pungent, citrus smell of the oranges before and around him making him feel heady.

The girl with pink curly hair merely nodded as she continued her task of collecting the fruits on a cart with the robotic ease of someone who had done this for quite some time. Her forehead was shining with sweat and peremptorily, she brushed it aside with her hands before resuming her work.

Meek and complacent Anya, without a care in the world… Sometimes, he could envy her oblivious way of life.

Jeremiah smiled to himself as he glanced down on her from the top of the ladder. It had been some time since the end of the final battle, where the prince Schneizel had bowed down before Lelouch. That aerial battle had been the turning point in his life, and he didn't know what else could be worth living for.

He had been willing to die then, all for Lelouch's name and his mother Marianne, but now he had met Anya and changed her life, it was different. There was a sense of responsibility endowed upon him when he had broke the Geass of memory manipulation on her with his Geass canceller, and from then on, Jeremiah was determined to take care of her and her new life.

Her memories were renewed up to the point Charles vi Britannia had first cast a spell on her, and she can start her life anew without dwelling on past mistakes. But having no bad memories wasn't all that great.

Later, he had found out her family, the Alstreims, had disappeared without a trace or else was already dead. He wasn't surprised. After all, the government was involved. If Marianne had made sure Anya wouldn't be a witness by securing her geass on her, what more to her family who would undoubtedly worry about it. Disposing of them was the most convenient way.

To know Anya was now an orphan was just a way of speeding things up, Jeremiah thought. Deciding not to tell his discovery to her, he took her with him instead and regarded her as his own. He was alone by himself, without anyone to serve or care for. There once had been Marianne and Lelouch to bow his head to, serving with utmost loyalty and pride. But they were both dead now. Hopefully, his dreams and principles weren't, and with this he continues to move on in life.

Being a servant of Britannia though, to live a carefree life would be difficult. His heart was still with Britannia's people and those dear to him. He wished to honor their deaths, that their memory will remain in his heart as he serves the people.

Jeremiah couldn't accept the fact that while the rest of the world was in shambles, he has to be here living his own life.

He wasn't too ignorant of the fact that he had become a participant of the Zero Requiem. He had his own specific task, and Lelouch had directed it so well it was almost a predestined fate. For the sake of appeasing the people's suspicions and become the back-up plan, Jeremiah was stationed as the head of the royal guards in Lelouch's procession.

When the critical moment comes, his responsibility in the Zero Requiem plot was to ensure Suzaku will not be wounded when the guards should fire at him and do everything it takes to allow him to gain access to Lelouch. If that should fail, Jeremiah would have to improvise, immediately. Fortunately, it had not and the Zero Requiem played out as predicted. Escaping then had been the final step and so he did, managing to slip past the main security line while the crowd barred the way.

From then on, it had been easy. Taking Anya with him, they escaped to the country side where he began working in an orange farm in exchange for their own shelter and food.

The final step had been to contact Suzaku after a day. A special hand phone was given to both of them, which they were to use. Jeremiah knew very well of Suzaku being the new Zero, and knew that he served the emperor. He had once discussed wanting to join his cause when Suzaku had cut him off.

"They know you're in alliance with Lelouch. It would be wise not to surrender yourself by showing your face to the public so recklessly… it's best to lie low." Suzaku had said in a stern voice, quite unlike his mild self.

Indeed, he had changed. Since the day after the death of Lelouch, Suzaku sounded rougher and brash, with an underlying hint of ruthlessness in his tone.

Nevertheless, Jeremiah insisted on assisting him instead and finally, Suzaku had relented.

He was given the task of delivering armaments, food products and headline clippings to the cave where he resided, meanwhile informing no one about it, even Anya. The transaction would be performed discreetly and meticulously, with instructions to follow a different route to take each time.

Jeremiah had agreed willingly then, promising to be the best he could be. Suzaku had just one special instruction: be available all the time.

From then on, he had been delivering the things as covertly as was possible, taking measures not to arouse suspicion. It had not been that difficult since the cave's location was situated in a dense, isolated area.

After he had finished delivering the armaments, Suzaku had ordered him to cease and instead, keep bringing in the food supply and headlines on a regular basis.

There were also some instances when Suzaku's orders strayed off. One time, he had ordered him to stand as lookout for an incoming black car that will be stopping in front of the gates of Pendragon. When it did, he had informed of him via the phone and that was it. That was the end of the unusual exchange between the two of them.

Other than that, Suzaku remained as mechanical as a robot issuing orders from some automaton mind. It was as though the human part of him that felt and sympathize died with his name and Zero had replaced it, the name which meant nothing and causes isolation.

Not that Jeremiah minded. His ideals saw itself projected in Suzaku's actions as Zero, the one who will be Britannia's salvation and future. He has become the emperor's closest minister, and with that, Suzaku will continue Lelouch's wish as well as his.

As Jeremiah's mind perused over these thoughts, he nearly stumbled upon the vestige of truth. The heat was relentless, beating down on him from the top of the ladder, and just as he was about to go down and take a rest, the phone rang.

The resounding ring broke his train of thoughts and nearly made him lose his balance, making him totter precariously over the edge when he made a grab for the tree branch and saved himself. He sighed. Taking the phone from his pocket, he opened it and listened.

"Jeremiah, how are things?" the first greeting from the man he least expected.

Or at least, the man he thought had already died.

"Suzaku?" Jeremiah's voice rounded on a question, clearly perplexed. Not only his tone but also his voice had changed. From the mecha-like quality of Zero to the righteous Suzaku, the voice on the other end of the line had undergone a miraculous transformation, making him wonder what had happened...

As though realizing the effect of the sudden change, the voice spoke again in a firmer tone, yet still gave way to his mild demeanor, "I have a new errand for you if that's all right."

_He even considered my decision…_

Nearly gagging despite himself, Jeremiah listened and managed a controlled reply, "Anya and I are already finished with the last batch of oranges. I suppose I can make myself---"

"Good. I will be waiting for you at the cave." Zero was saying, "Bring some oranges and a camera too." The line went dead.

For a while, Jeremiah stood looking at the phone handle for a long time as though demanding to explain what it just blurted out. He could understand bringing food, even though it was as specific as a fruit such as an orange.

But a camera? Where would he get that anyway…? Then he remembered Anya's digital camera where she once stored her memories and decided to borrow it.

Who knows, maybe Suzaku had finally decided to take the first step to come out of his hard shell.

/

The trip to the cave had been uneventful, especially since he had just undergone an ordeal to get the camera Zero wanted without arousing Anya's suspicion. The kid was generally quiet and meek, but given it was a special memento of her past, it wasn't that easy to lend to him without receiving dagger stares. It was scarier coming from someone who had very seldom done that. Nevertheless, Jeremiah had a task and a promise.

On the way, as he was crossing a steep ledge, his footing slipped, causing half of the oranges he was carrying to fall over the ravine. Now, as he was nearing the cave, he had less than a half of the oranges, muddy pants, grimy face and a still functional camera.

Thinking about it now, it seemed a little ridiculous.

/

Jeremiah thought he had experienced enough change to last a lifetime, but when he stepped into the cave and noticed the ethereal blue lights illuminating the cave instead of the orange glow of torches, Jeremiah had to be impressed.

"Jeremiah, you're here." The voice coming from the main hall had greeted, again in the same amiable voice that was strongly reminiscent of the former Suzaku.

The other man unconsciously became on guard. But when he saw Suzaku emerged from the shadows with his Zero costume on and a hint of a smile on his face, he lowered his apprehension. Why did he have to feel that way, anyway?

It was irrational.

"Did you appreciate the change?" Suzaku asked, and Jeremiah didn't know how to respond. _Which change: him or the place?_

"..These were possible with Lloyd and Cecile's help." Suzaku continued as he looked at the lights, introducing as casually as a tour guide to a bunch of wide eyed, open mouthed tourists.

After Jeremiah adjusted, he thought it best to play along. Maybe he had indeed changed.

"It's fascinating…" Jeremiah could only comment, starting to notice the glowing, hovering green-blue things floating above the surface of the lake.

"Those are Luminas." The dark clad man commented when he noticed the direction of Jeremiah's stare, "They do a good job of lighting up the place."

"_Do they?" _Jeremiah thought, suddenly wondering how Lloyd and Cecile managed to get in and shatter Suzaku's identity. He found it difficult to imagine.

"How did Lloyd and Cecile find out…?" he verbalized.

Suzaku looked at him then threw a little laugh, another unusual action that threw him off, "Those two knew it all along. I guess I was that predictable for them."

They move along on another section of the cave, one that faced the lake and opened up to a vast flat space, emphasizing the stillness of the water that loomed before them. The effect of the lights and the Luminas on the lake was still difficult to register as real, especially when he considered the fact that this place was Zero's dwelling. It looked too much like an enchanted fairytale come true, and when he tied it up to Suzaku's preference of late, it didn't seem to match.

"It's cool and airy around here…" he commented when the silence became too queasy.

Suzaku turned around and faced him, "Yes… Does the cold bother you?"

Jeremiah found his face turning left and right in a gesture of "no", not wanting to burden him any longer.

As though noticing the way Jeremiah kept twitching when his gaze met his, Suzaku allowed himself to smile, "Jeremiah, it's been a while since we've had a formal talk didn't we?"

The abrupt change of topic felt like something heavy just hit his head. Jeremiah managed a nod, to which Suzaku smiled further, the stern expression on his face wilting away with the crease it made on his lips and the spark it added to his emerald eyes.

"Y...Yes. I don't believe we had the chance to talk…" Jeremiah answered.

"Then I think this is the chance." Moving with utmost fluidity, he motioned him to move into another area where a Japanese low table was set, along with two cushions on either sides. On one cushion, Suzaku sat and gaze at Jeremiah almost furtively, inviting him with a smile. In his stoic face, the serious and grave quality that marked him as Zero was gone, to be replaced by an amiability and obliging demeanor that felt like he was entertaining his closest friends, maybe Lelouch and Nunnally.

At most, Suzaku appeared accommodating and sincere about it.

Jeremiah wasn't his best friend, but he certainly had done something that would please anyone: to serve Suzaku without complaints and only with willingness that befitted a faithful servant. Realizing he might've changed for that reason, Jeremiah decided to acquiescent and be a guest.

As soon as he was seated on the soft cushion, Suzaku asked him to hand the oranges on the table, to which Jeremiah laid half, meanwhile coming up with an embarrassing narrative of his journey going to the cave.

"How did you lose it?" Suzaku's question and tone caught him off guard.

Nonetheless, it was not enough to dampen his good mood as he scratched his head absent mindedly, "I slipped on that damn mud and the oranges fell from my hands. It was damn good I was able to catch the tail of that paper bag or I'd have lost everything!" he laughed, "Good thing nobody was around to see my little fiasco. But damn, it was still embarrassing." Jeremiah's laugh was enlightening.

At this, Suzaku relaxed as he allowed him to talk, "And Anya? Has she…" he paused as though searching for the right word, "Has she recovered her memories…?"

"Ah, Anya. She's been under my care ever since." Jeremiah smiled sadly as he reminisced, "None of her remaining blood kin had reclaimed her and her parents are dead. It's good that her memories are back and aren't all about her relatives or she'd be miserable by now. I don't know what to do if something happens… She's so helpless of late."

The lack of response made Jeremiah look up from his recall and saw Suzaku sitting across him on the table, concentrated on peeling and slicing oranges with a tiny knife. Jeremiah stared at him with his half mask on, distantly wondering how his mind worked when Suzaku felt his gaze and looked up.

"Ah, sorry about that…" he smiled wanly, "I tend to do that sometimes when I'm thinking."

Putting down the knife on the table, Suzaku faced him squarely, "And how are you two doing now?"

Jeremiah somehow brightened up with this topic, "We're both working in an orange farm somewhere near here in exchange for our lodging. It's been a pleasure working with them, a change I hadn't expected to happen after working among Britannia's militia. But those days are past now…"

Once more, Jeremiah had to stop from his talk and look up, because this time, Suzaku had risen from his sitting and was moving away from him. Curious and suddenly apprehensive, he voiced out the question that was suddenly pounding on the back of his mind.

"What are you doing?"

Hoping his tone didn't sound shaky, Jeremiah waited with inexplicable unease.

From nearby, on a corner by the walls of the cave where shelves were located, Suzaku appeared to peruse on a cabinet that lie amidst the shelves around it, a feature Jeremiah had failed to notice when he came here for the first time. When was it placed there?

The metal shelves contained everything from knightmare frame and machinery parts to non essential bits of things that look like mementos. Each shelf was crammed with something in it, and as Suzaku looked over it, he noticed something silver lying on the side of the niche where the containers were placed. It's shiny silver color caught his eye amidst all the dreariness.

It was a long metal chain. A thick one, by the looks of it… Its coils rounding like a rope implied a longer length, making him assume that an ordinary man can't just use it without breaking his bones…

"_I wonder what it's for…" _Jeremiah was thinking distractedly when his sight snapped back to Suzaku, who had already finished finding whatever he was looking for. Even from nearby, he couldn't see the tiny object he was holding in his hands, and it made him uneasy.

The uneasiness writhed its way across Jeremiah's nerve as Suzaku smiled a little feebly this time. "Sorry for making you wait…"

Making his way slowly but surely towards him, Jeremiah's apprehension grew as he stared at him.

_Something's definitely different about him now._

He could feel it as though it were a smell. It was a pungent stench.

_But why would Suzaku even do anything to him? He had changed, hadn't he? _His thoughts sounded more like a desperate plea. Jeremiah had obediently done everything he asked, he had known Suzaku was a good man with an unshakable morality. But with the way things are now, there was something wrong...

"I wish to give you this, Jeremiah..." The dark clad young man spoke quietly from beneath the shadows and abruptly threw something to Jeremiah's way.

The flustered man was caught off guard and barely managed to catch the thing. When he did, he stared at it for a while not understanding.

It was an orange.

"S-Suzaku, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Don't you remember?" he replied quietly, "That's how you became a guinea pig for Lelouch…"

Startled and confused, Jeremiah remained immobilized.

This was an insult, but then, he was saying the right thing.

An orange.

_Orange boy_…

Zero had boldly called him by that name in front of the media and the whole world and he had to suffer from everyone's taunting afterwards. Jeremiah remembered feeling bitter and indignant at how people can be so shallow enough to judge and believe an opponent's words and allow to be fooled. He was isolated and banished from the militia because of that, only to return a renewed man with a new objective. But those days were past now.

When he looked up, Suzaku was holding the chain he once imagined to be very heavy. It seems Jeremiah had made a mistake. It appeared of average weight as Suzaku held it on both ends with his hands.

Seeing it now, his mind in a jumble, Jeremiah had time to think, _"It was probably made of light material. But it looks heavy. There's no way he could hold both of that…"_

Advancing slowly towards him, Suzaku moved, his eyes shaded, and at that moment, Jeremiah felt the unbearable urge to stand up. His feet were starting to itch or freeze in place, both sensations making it difficult for him to decide.

_He was coming closer…_

Distantly, faintly, Jeremiah's thoughts flashed back to Anya, who was probably all alone at the moment back in the farm and there was no one with her. And he was here, in this cold cave that smelt of decay…

He should leave. He must return to Anya…

Finding the will to stand up, Jeremiah managed to condition his legs, but not before Suzaku suddenly spoke.

"There are some things in this world that must disappear…" the drawl of his voice sounded strangely eerie despite being meters away from him.

Feeling the sudden, impending danger on his life with a surety that was almost instinct, Jeremiah abruptly stood up and toppled the table in the process, unintentionally becoming his barrier as the heavy metal chain abruptly slashed towards his way. The dull clunk of the chain as it collided with the wooden table was as pronounced as Jeremiah's gasp as he stole a glance at the man who borrowed the title of Zero.

Thoughts pushing against each other dominated his mind.

Why would he kill him? _Why_?

For one moment when he thought he could get some answers, Suzaku pulled the chain with one deft move of his arm and threw it towards his way again with a speed that seemed to lie about his physique. Jeremiah evaded it by dodging a mere inches from where the chain whipped past him, this time shattering the wooden table broke to two. Frightful as hell, he looked around frantically, his heart leaping from his chest.

Suzaku suddenly disappeared.

_Where did he go? _He wondered faintly when he looked in another direction and saw him in the same way, his head bent low, his hands holding both ends of the chain and his Zero costume appearing darker than usual.

This time, he moved one step backward and nearly lost his balance when his feet touched nothing but the sudden drop of water. With abhorrence that was almost physical pain, he realized he was standing at the edge of the lake… and his position was a dead giveaway.

_This is the end of the line. _

When Suzaku lifted his chain once more, that unbelievably heavy looking chain, Jeremiah remembered the moments in his life when he joined Britannia's militia with a heart brimming with confidence and passion for his work. He done everything for britannia's name, had served it like a loyal pawn and then, it had mock him. Despite everything though, he wanted to serve it. And so he did. Then Anya came and gave him renewed purpose to continue on his life.

Now, someone was threatening to kill him and he didn't know the reason why. Maybe life was like that. People like Suzaku can get their principles to their head and still appear like they're doing the right thing and tell the tale…

As the chain moved its way, Jeremiah's mind sparked up and realized he was not going to let it end like this, and at the last moment he opened his eyes and made a last minute dodge to the side that saved half of his face. The other half was hit by the incoming chain, its heavy end knocking his head off and fracturing his jaw and cheekbones as blood spilled from his nose and his eyes. The impact caused the mask that covered his eye to shatter into pieces and a popping noise resounds as the geass eye took off from its socket , electricity sputtering like a dying engine as the mechanism died.

The sensation was painless yet disturbing. With Jeremiah's half mecha composition, a transformation granted by the Code R research team back in those days, pain was a distant reality and outside sensations were part of his new life that was worst than pain.

The feeling was like something the body feels, but on the outside. The sputtering sizzle of his bionic Geass eye as it popped out of its socket tickled, but he couldn't feel it gone. It felt detached. His broken chin wobbled as he ran to safety and distractedly, he wanted to pull it off. His vision was starting to dim, his movements becoming erratic as he ran aimlessly away from Suzaku.

Every thing relied on his escape. As he moved drunkenly, persevering, he passed by and saw the enormous dark lake with waters that reflected the ceiling above, and he felt his feet stop on a large piece of protruding stalactite before his knee collided with it, dropping him in one breathless moment as he fell downwards.

"_No… He will catch me… And it'll be the end of it."_ He had time to think before his face came in contact with the merciless ground, smacking hard against it. When he regained his senses in a frantic rush of panic, he lift his bloody face up and saw the dark clad young man approaching near… near enough to hear his next words.

"Jeremiah… You have to die for Britannia's sake…"

The last thing he was aware of was the approaching sound of metal chains coming his way from behind, its clinking sound filling his head with thoughts of finality. Even then, he thought of Anya and who would take care of her…

The metal chains first struck his collarbone then, gaining momentum, it rounded on his neck, entwining and twirling like the end of a whip on a ledge. It was rather running in slow motion because Jeremiah could see and feel it but he could do nothing about. Its initial feel on his skin was cold and dull, its heaviness felt very real to him somehow before the chains abruptly tightened on his airway as it coiled around his neck.

Struggling even though in vain, he clawed at the chains constricting his breathing.

_Damn it, he wasn't going to die… not like this. _

Not when his last view was of the endless dark lake in front that might be his grave for all he knows… At least, to see someone human, even of this murderer. But Suzaku was behind him, controlling the chain mercilessly.

It might have been another man though.

The Suzaku he knew had changed.

Distantly he wondered, _truly_ wondered what Britannia awaits with this man in the background…

And as his dying thoughts reflected on this, he was dimly aware of his bionic functions failing him as it sizzled in his internal parts, this time causing sudden yet intense pain coursing through his body before shutting down. Whips of electricity seethe around him as his life force slowly faded away, the blood which had been part of his body's accessories leaked out of his body openings and exited through his eyes, ears, nose.

And then, there was nothing.

Jeremiah's body collapsed into a kneeling position as his blood trickled down from his open eyes, his arms hung limp by his sides and his head tilted back, like a man begging to be forgiven. His remaining eye was blank and unseeing as it pointed to the jutting stalactites on the cave's ceiling, condemning him in its gesture.

_Why?_

Dim thoughts, made incoherent and hazy, focused on one word before completely blanking out, the last gasp he gave before his vision blurred entirely as the darkness closed in and engulfed him.

/

Suzaku stood unmoving as his hands held steady the chains, waiting for it to be over, his sight fixed on the body meters away from him. His mind thought nothing more of this as a requirement, a task… a procedure that must be carried out at all cost. Inside the recesses of his heart, something kept straying off to another emotion, something which his logical, ruthless side inexorably shut out.

It was different now. The old Suzaku died with his name.

_Staring at Jeremiah's body and his blood spotting the ground, painting the chains a bright red…_

His bionic body appeared artificial, yet the memories he left were as real as the orange he still gripped in his hand.

A part of him reminded that Jeremiah was dead, and he would upset no one but Anya, who was unfeeling at most.

But he wasn't too sure about that.

"_Who the fuck cares." _Roughly, Suzaku rasped in response to the pertinence of his mind as he shook his head and gritted his teeth, fixing his glare at the body as though for a firmer resolve. A drop of sweat trailed down from his forehead as he advanced towards the body.

"_It might have been Jeremiah once… Alive and mingling with the others…" _he thought, calmer now, _"But now, it's nothing more than a premature experiment that meant to vanish with its threat… His fate was unfortunate enough to be involved in it."_

--

He could feel the dying embers of his life. Once more, Suzaku Kururugi had murdered for the sake of peace.

Releasing his hold on the chains and taking its coil off his neck, Jeremiah's lifeless body lay limp as he held him in his arms. Suzaku stared at him with eyes that were objective bound.

"Your Geass Canceller had been your mark for doom…" he murmured, his eyes half-lidded and ruthless, without a trace of sympathy or pity.

He knew it can't be erased. The Geass that Jeremiah had once been famed for its efficient use against Geass users was nearly omnipotent considering its effect, even though its range was limited. Back then, Jeremiah posed an imminent threat to Lelouch, and he was lucky enough to have served his purpose before anyone decided to remove him from the picture. Lelouch had missed doing that task. So far, it affected no one but Shirley, who had then stood in his way. The damage was nothing major. But this time, it wasn't the case.

Jeremiah… no matter how much Suzaku looked at it, the only way to completely eliminate the risk was to dispose of him.

There was no other means available to restore him from being a normal man as the experiment had bore deeply into him.

He had to die, or else he would remain a threat on Suzaku's control over the emperor.

A single moment of cleverness on Jeremiah's part was all it took. The moment he was close enough, he would cancel Schneizel's geass and then, Zero would be gone. Schneizel would resume his control as emperor, ruling everyone in his own discretion.

He couldn't allow his existence to continue. Jeremiah was a useful servant and even though he knew his loyalty was firm, the risk of him defecting was still great enough for his death to be considered.

It had to be done.

Kneeling before his body, Suzaku took the rope he had with him, tied Jeremiah's hands, and with the rag he ripped it into two as he placed a gag and a blindfold on his eyes and mouth. Then, taking the chain, he hooked these separately on two heavy blocks of metal, which he tied to each of Jeremiah's feet.

Taking the camera from his pocket, Suzaku took three shots of Jeremiah's body. Then he dragged it to the lake and dumped him into its depths.

As the body slowly disappeared from view, the bubbles rose from the depths and popped on the surface of the lake, seemingly audible to Suzaku's ears.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Decadence**

**

* * *

**

_Britannia_.

The central of all political and global power…

A name and a title to be feared in reverence by lower nations and a threat to those who oppose it.

Recently, under the rule of the 100th emperor Schneizel, it had become a paradigm of morality, judgment and equality, something that the world had tasted for the first time…

Schneizel became known as the emperor who had salvaged it from ruin and ensured it a promising future, where hopefully, the other nations would follow.

Unfortunately, not everyone was in agreement.

* * *

**January 2019, atb**

_**New capital, Pendragon**_

_**Emperor's chamber**_

There were bound to be questions, especially coming from the high council… That's why this meeting was being called for so abruptly.

Zero stood beside the emperor as he was seated in his throne, the vastness of the room was more exemplified with only the two of them in it. The private conference chamber of the emperor Schneizel was decorated in an austere fashion reserved for formality and business, with royal blue and navy green color themes adorning the walls and design of the furniture, which was stoic at most. Nothing was cheery saved for the sunlight that peeked through the tall windows on both sides of the room, its view giving way to half of the kingdom of Britannia.

Looking out the window, Zero caught sight of the two incoming high council members who were probably the chosen representives and he resumed back to position to whisper in the emperor's ear, who sat languidly, listening.

/

The High Council, which served as the imperial personal court and possessed the authority to judge, was to meet with the emperor at high noon. The masked man figured it had something to do with Schneizel's coronation. That comes without saying, and he was here specifically to ensure everything was going well. He was thinking these thoughts when a knock tapped on the double doors. Two tiny taps and the door squealed open without hesitation.

It was time.

The door opened wide to reveal two important looking men dressed in regal garbs, the shorter man being middle-aged with a stern expression and the other was taller and more reserved, an elderly who supported his gait with a crutch. They stepped inside without being asked.

Schneizel's face remained passive as the two men seated themselves in the two vacant high chairs before him, the air of their urgency well masked.

Then the emperor's expression changed as he regarded the two conversationally.

"What brings this meeting before me? Surely, it is something important, I gather…" he was saying rather noncommittally as he graced his features with a smile.

One of the high council, the shorter man, screwed his eyebrows at his naivety but he kept a measured voice when he replied in a firm voice, "Emperor, you were informed about this. We represent the high council, as you well know. This meeting is about the incident two days ago before your coronation."

"_Direct to the point, as expected…" _Zero thought as he stood like a statue beside Schneizel, a grin on his face, _"The high council will be disappointed though… Too bad."_

"What happened to that assembly?" the elderly tall man inquired mildly, "We had ensured the incident was covered up and shut out from the media. But we need some reasonable explanation." He ended apologetically, lowering his face as he spoke.

Instead of being nervous, Schneizel merely chuckled before puffing out an exhausted sigh, "You tire me of these questions. Haven't I explained enough? What happened there…" trailing off, he appeared like he was picking out the right words.

"Ah… What happened was my sister, Cornelia's doing." Schneizel recovered and continued, his expression worked up a sad, pitiable visage as he spoke looking at his clasped hands, "It happened so suddenly I had barely time to hide myself as she grabbed one of the royal guards gun and shot everyone dead. The guards were in a state of confusion they could not have injured or restrained my sister, who was agile and clever enough to dispose of them first…" he looked up to see the two listening intently.

"It was a tragic incident I had dearly hoped would not happen once more. The same thing had happened back in Damocles as she insisted on killing everyone on the ground using Damocles' technology, and I had to shoot her just to stop her plans. It's terribly uneventful that Cornelia would betray us."

"Yes, we've heard of that story." The shorter man cut impatiently, "We merely wished to hear it from your lips. What we can't understand is this: why would Cornelia throw all her efforts to be restored to the imperial anarchy when she had ultimately decided to be a rebel and kill everyone? What would that achieve?"

"It's been confusing us… and you were the sole witness and survivor to the incident…" said the elderly man timidly.

At this, Schneizel chuckled out loud, "You are implying I may have told a lie? Ridiculous. I love my sister... It terribly pains me that she had thrown everything she had done for the sake of her goals…"

"Goals? What goals?" the shorter man asked.

Beside, Zero's mask shifted slightly as Schneizel continued in a melancholic tone, "That time, she had killed everyone. I was supposed to be the last… As she was about to kill me, she unveiled her plans of changing the government of Britannia through aggressive means, and killing everyone in the imperial family and the ministers by becoming a part of it was her first goal to loosen the key pillars of Britannia. I had barely escaped when she shot me on the shoulder instead before escaping through the main route. It was then I called the guards." He sighed wearily, as though from the effort of recalling.

"It was terrible…simply terrible."

The two members of the high council looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Then the younger man stood up.

"I see. The incident will remain covered up then, and we will be the ones to ensure it remains dead."

Schneizel smiled, "Thank you for your consideration, high council."

"We appreciate the time you've spared. Good day."

* * *

As the two members were passing through the halls, the petite man was uneasy.

"Don't you think Zero's presence in that room was a bit odd? It was a private meeting between us and his majesty." He voiced out the thought nagging at his mind.

"Zero is his private retainer, and he can do anything he wants." The taller, timid man reasoned quietly, "His majesty's orders are beyond the scope of the High Council. Our job is merely to evaluate it, not prevent it."

"…Do you ever wonder why he should hide his identity behind a mask?" the short man asked again after a while, "He is a hero. I don't think there is a need…"

"Ah... but you would do well to keep those thoughts to yourself." His companion warned him, "There is no exemption to the punishment of execution to whoever sees Zero's true identity."

"That is suspicious in itself too you know." He reasoned, "Why revere in the symbol of his mask, to revere in a _living_ symbol for equality and be an inconvenience to everyone by imposing that rule, when his majesty could ultimately have a monument build in his name?"

The taller man simply shrugged, tired of his companion's endless suspicions, "Please, leave me out of it. I want nothing of it…"

Thinking the other one was through with his doubts, he decided not to broach on the matter any longer. Simply keeping his thoughts to himself would be enough. When the time comes though, he would make sure. Already, he feared the long-standing administration principles of Britannia was in jeopardy of changing into a utilitarian system.

* * *

Days passed by, turning into months.

Britannia slowly changed as the new emperor issued orders, created new laws and build structures.

With the rise of man and capital labor by form of the empowered civilians and knightmare frames, building time significantly decreased and structures were being built at a fast pace, quickly replacing the fallen ones that had suffered during the war. By the end of the month, additional structures had been built compared to its normal value in the last administration.

The Ghettos in the Japanese settlements located on the other side of Britannia as well as the others had been abolished, and new better ones were being built in its place. Nearly 90 percent of the citizens regardless of race are employed and have stable jobs, most of them concerning the restoration. Because of these, immigrants coming from all parts of the globe migrate to Britannia to experience better livelihood, and soon enough, a law had been decreed that only the original inhabitants can stay.

Rights were given to all citizens within the region. As Britannia continues to proclaim itself as an independent nation which abolished its policies to conquer and rule, all properties and possessions once forcefully taken are now back to where it belongs, indiscriminately.

The government became a democratic institution without any proper amendment except for the strong ideals of the emperor.

Japan was no longer considered a part of Britannia's territory, as well as the other nations that were once ruled by it. The term "Numbers" for the conquered territory was indirectly abolished with the immense cooperation received and volunteer work groups that helped in the restoration.

Economics boomed with the making of plantations and factories spread across Britannia. Exported products increased in amount as well as its value and quality as it became the best in the field with workers doing their best. The focal point of the industry was primarily aluminum, oil and marble production, a resource abound within the country, making Britannia one of the most wealthy and prosperous nation in the world, yet again.

As the world begins to move on and acknowledge Britannia's progress, the emperor secretly keeps the defenses high by investing on his stocks. When they were not serving him, the black knights undergo rigorous training that emphasize the importance of skill, agility and power as well as cleverness in varying situations, meanwhile instilling patriotism to their heads. Espionage and scouts retain the constant flow of information and discreetly monitored potential rebellions in varying areas of the region. Knightmare Frame production and research has ceased on the surface, but under the cover of the emperor and the high council's capable influence, a new research program spearheaded by Britannia's Nina Einstein and Lloyd Asplund, the progress was gradually making its way under the people's unknowing eyes as the research was conducted under ground. Meanwhile, offense units in the form of subdued knightmare frames were on standby somewhere under the holds of Pendragon, its number incomparable to any nation has ever seen. Guards still patrol the area and maintain the local security while maintaining a low profile as ordered by the high officials in each ruling area. The high officials serve the governor of the region, who keeps a flow or record to all activities and personally reports to the ministries of the emperor. Meanwhile, anyone caught within Britannia's region and proven to be instigating a rebellion or any form of attack against the country was dealt with severely.

The emperor took no chances…

Or rather, his private minister didn't.

Meanwhile, the people basked in peace, their hearts full of wishes and dreams.

With the coming of peace enters the weight of its consequences.

* * *

_**Kyushu, Japan**_

_**New Kirihara headquarters**_

The infinite silence of the vast chamber seemed impenetrable and hollow amidst the emptiness of the room. There were no furniture saved for the few Japanese cushions and table set near the center of the room. There were camouflaged doors along the wooden walls but no windows. There was no light except for the source coming from the center. The floor was wooden paneled and dry, its surface clean and dust free despite no one had ever stepped on them for the first time.

In the center of the wide room, there is a partition screen wall. Each partition screen was a side that together 6 of it formed a shape of a hexagon, appearing to conceal the space inside. The space was lit up by Japanese lanterns hung on the outside, its yellow glow reflecting shadows to the paper screens, to reveal a seated figure, silently in prayer.

Quietly, the sliding doors leading to the room opened and in stepped a young girl dressed in traditional kimono. Afraid to disturb the silence, she tiptoed very carefully to where the partitions located, observing utmost stealth.

When she reached the screens, she sighed, then seated herself on one of the cushions. Bowing reverently, she spoke quietly, "Kirihara, the mine has been reopened and awaits your order."

The silhouette figure inside the screens nodded, "Bring the machinery to run once more. Get the production of sakuradite to maximum levels."

The girl nodded, "I understand. Are there any special instructions..?"

For a while, the silhouetted figure didn't say anything as though in deep thinking. Then he replied. "Make sure Britannia does not know about this…" the male voice paused before continuing, the hint of a grin in its tone, "I hate to see how Schneizel would react when his peace speeches backfires on him. Meanwhile, we would love to enjoy this peace don't we? That is…while it lasts."

He laughs hollowly, not loud enough to penetrate through the silence. The girl sits still, not rearing herself to move in fear.

"The huge amounts of sakuradite will grant us to be the main supplier of Knightmare Frame researches across the globe, as there undoubtedly would be. We will act like the best discreet courtiers there is. But we will be conducting our own research, not with Knightmare Frames but a new biochemical weapon…" he chuckled once more as he narrowed his eyes, "They will be surprised."

* * *

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** After how many days, I couldn't believe I could still update! Our finals are over, which means more time to do fanfictions (hurray). Still, I'm happy I managed to update. :D Lately, I've been bothered these euphoric mood swings is starting to affect the story/narratives... Not too much I hope, haha... (The orange had something to do with it!!)

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friend and her request for a "beautiful Jeremiah death scene" (Hope it's good enough!). About the length… by the time I finished this, it looked incredibly long. (O_o; I can see where the complaints are coming from…) so I cut off the non essential bits and laid out what's important instead. It didn't look like its shorter but it'd do... So I've decided I'll do something about that length next chapter! (clapclapclap) aherm. I'll reduce it from 8,000+ words to half, if possible.

Review campaign: I was serious about the "review campaign" mentioned last chapter. It looked like the results this time were not that satisfactory (downcast) Well, anyhow, my deepest thanks to the following:

Hideki tensei – really something. Talented dude!! Haha. Thanks for helping!

Ivory tear – your personal insights were helpful~ And that falling panda looks just like your readers as you leave them hanging eternally—update!

bLuShGiRl – do you really blush? Haha. The kitten looks cute.

charles bonilla – the idea sounds fascinating but you didn't leave an email...hrm. Register soon!

Inevitable fate – great review but you didn't leave an email inevitable...

TQ57 – for being the 1st reviewer and still keeping reviewing a ritual. Do you still love anya? :)

Echlessial – that's nice. I'm glad you loved it. :) The features would have to wait, I'm afraid.


	5. Settling

* * *

**Year 2019 atb**

_**Underneath Pendragon**_

_**In the Cave,**_

With the unrest and potential chaos settled by Suzaku's knowing mind, he now has to deal with the consequences of his actions. He had been aware of it lingering on the tip of his tongue like a benign tumor affecting his palate. He wanted it removed.

Carefully though… he wasn't uncovering much of this map, yet. Until he does, it was best to stay on his toes.

"Suzaku..!" the saccharine voice of Lloyd echoed around the cavernous area, startling him from his train of thoughts as he rose his head from the desk to look at the direction of the noise. A wrinkle settled on his brow subtlety.

"Ah…you're just too busy these days aren't you?" the genius man noted with disappointed as he approached him, "You didn't even notice the new 'innovation' we had specially set up." He sighed.

Suzaku gave him a glare before turning to the monitors in front of him, analyzing the data as his mind worked. He knew about the 'innovation'. The elevator fitted on a blank crevice on an adjacent corner of the cave was strategically located to lead under the hidden chamber of Schneizel for his convenience. These apparatuses and technological gadgets before him were all brought about by their coming, though he had mixed feelings about that, and he was grateful and sure as hell noticed it.

"Your attempt for sarcasm throws me off, Asplund." zero remarked bluntly without facing him, "I am well aware of my surroundings as well as yours."

"That's…enlightening," Lloyd chuckled, ignoring the fact the young man was now calling him by his last name. It was as though Lloyd had been blatantly ignoring every drastic change about him although he wasn't surprised about his nature. "Of course, these advances are all for your welfare."

Suzaku said nothing. For one fact, he was right. Lloyd's appearance had made everything easier for him. Because of him, he had ascended from being an ambitious, struggling agent to a full fledged spy. Distantly he wondered if this were all part of his plans… but as of the moment, Suzaku could see no major motive behind those eyeglasses.

When he had made sure Lloyd was out of sight and hearing, Suzaku focused back on the monitors before him. The screens showed different areas of the Pendragon, especially on Schneizel's. One screen, located in his bedroom chamber, was primarily used for Suzaku's communication to the emperor and for issuing commands.

On screen, the door on the bedroom opened and in stepped Schneizel, reserved and calm as he casually glided to where the camera was hidden between a stack of books from the rows of shelves lining the room. He faced the camera directly before speaking in a monotone.

"Your highness… Your commands?"

Suzaku breathed in before speaking, a habit he made to concentrate his mind and make sure what he issues are only what he intended. It would be a disaster if his orders proved contradictory.

"Address the high officials in district Narita to heighten their security parameters as a combat measure to the number of crimes occurring around their vicinity. Their stable poverty level would have to wait. Security must never be lax."

"Understood, your highness…" the emperor appeared robotic from Suzaku's view, his mechanical quality irked him for a while. But he had grown used to it.

"And also---" halting mid sentence, Suzaku froze as he stared at the monitor, agitation gripping him inexorably.

Then panic slid up his throat.

From the screen, Kallen had entered the room and was now appearing to wait the emperor's permission to talk to her.

Apparently, she must have been knocking the door dead to Schneizel's cold ears, and had allowed herself in instead to report an apparently pressing issue, her audacity had much to do with the privileges she enjoy as the knight of one.

Her sight, even from afar, appeared to have noticed the camera wedged between the shelves.

"_Fuck." _ He whispered between his teeth as he watched her moving like an anxious maid with a bag to unload.

_Damn her…_

_He should've seen this coming for the last months or so… After all, he had been the one to give her the privilege of being a Knight of One. _

_It was partly a silly mistake, one decided by the stirrings of his body that still ached for a fight to settle with her._

"Emperor Schneizel," that messy red head was saying in all her regal uniform, bowing as she did so.

_She must have been doing that for the last couple of seconds even when the geass-drugged emperor wasn't listening._

"Pardon my intrusion. As I have addressed, there are pressing issues that must be attended to."

The emperor was obediently looking at the bookshelves where the camera was_. Not to her_. It would look like a fucking hypnotism if he doesn't budge soon.

"Emperor?" Kallen was now curious as she moved to look at his face.

Suzaku sweat-dropped from his position, unaware that he had held his breath and baring his teeth before the screen.

_Soon enough, Kallen's curiosity will eat up that silence and she'll smell something's wrong. She'll get to the heart of the matter like she always does and he'll get busted. _

Before any of that happened though, the emperor shifted his face, _towards her, _then spoke.

"Yes?" one word from Schneizel, yet Suzaku sighed. At least the geass command was intelligent enough to act on its common sense sometimes. Mentally, he thanked the one who came up with such an inhuman power.

Kallen's suspicions visibly evaporated as he watched it on screen. She rearranged her regal posture before speaking reverently, "Your majesty, there are several requests for resettlements in the district of Nabuya. Also, one of the high officials complained of unauthorized smuggling of goods to other nations."

"I…see…" the emperor nod drearily before pausing to think. Then he spoke, "Do what you think is best."

His plain answer struck Kallen as retarded. Not that she was asking for an intelligent response but to leave the responsibility to her so casually…

Sighing, she thought he must be tired. Kallen glanced at the emperor with the gentle smile on his face and thought she was being paranoid. But since she was already here, might as well voice out the main pillar of her concerns.

"There is one other thing…" she paused before continuing uncertainly, "I've heard rumors about growing activity somewhere in Japan… It's about a sakuradite mine." She sighed, watching the emperor's expression carefully, "Apparently, someone's starting to make the business bloom over there. It was not yet confirmed though."

No reaction.

Not even a blink of an eye as the emperor stared blankly into space before nodding in agreement.

From behind the screens though, Suzaku's heart thudded before constricting in his chest as he heard the news.

_It can't be… he had made sure._

Sakuradite mines were supposed to be banned along with the war-related activities… except for the ones he had arranged underground, that production was illegal, if the rumor did prove true.

As Kallen dismissed Schneizel's reactions and left the room, several feet below ground, Suzaku's mind raced with the possible cause.

"Whoever had been running the mines had enough balls to defy the calling of his peace." He thought, turning back to the screen where the emperor now stood waiting.

"I want this sakuradite activity investigated as discreetly as possible. Make sure they don't know."

* * *

_**In the outskirts of Britannia**_

_**At a remote bar by the side of the country road,**_

The musty reek of dust and cobwebs permeated the thick air of the windowless storage room of the bar, making the atmosphere heavy and thick with a strong scent of old beer and sweat. It was dirty and unkempt through years of abandon, and the cheapskate owner had not hired or had not found a caretaker for years that the dirt had caked on the concrete floor and the wooden walls was seasoned with dark patches of mold and mildew. Some of the chairs, tables and beer cases stacked in the room were also covered with the same grime. It didn't look like a job for one caretaker to accomplish in three days.

But the new maid didn't mind though.

To and fro she moved the handle of the mop with mechanical ease, only stopping to dip the mop to the dirty water of the bucket on the corner of the room. Then she'd resume. The caked dirt hardly came off with each stroke of her mop, but she didn't mind. Her eyes were sparkling its usual golden color as though mopping in a dilapidated bar in the middle of no where was the most honorable job.

She had been doing this same routine for two days and by then she knew the owner was a bitch to boot if she sees the work she accomplished so far.

…which would probably be anytime now. From the hushed silence outside the door, she could tell business was bad. And she would probably be the receiving point of today's bad luck.

A series of stomping footsteps shook the room and stopped by the door before billowing open as though from a strong wind. A huge, plump woman in her fifties plowed into the room with a thunderstorm expression on her face as she stopped before advancing to the maid's way, her tiny eyes darting to and fro the room in assessment.

Only one fourth of the room was clean and the change was apparent.

Glowering at the maid, she threw her a scathing look before charging her way and without a word, punched a blow to the maid's cheeks as she fell backwards and landed on her behind, the dirty long tresses of her green hair thrown over her face and shaded her eyes.

"_You fucking whore! Who do you think you are?!"_ the owner bellowed in her shrill voice before grabbing the broomstick on the corner and pointing it at her way accusingly.

"Did you look at this room while you were cleaning?! It's not even partly cleaned! You worthless _bitch_!"

_Fwip_

_Clack_

The handle was raised and lowered with each strike hitting the maid, who didn't move an inch as the owner beat her like an animal. When she was contented, she panted harshly before looking at the maid again.

Except for the grunts of pain and her breathing, she didn't complain, move or even defend herself.

Somehow, it irritated the owner's sadistic way of life as her eyebrows met and narrowed.

"Think you can just relax all day when you have tons of work to do? I'm not wiping my ass on my shiny little bar just to feed of your slutty mouth!" with her gigantic fist, she slammed it to the maid's face and knocked her to the wall.

The maid recoiled from the pain, hiding the grimace under her green hair as she bowed her head.

"I don't care if you smack your head all day or use your hair as tool. _Get to work!" _

A loud bang shook the room as the owner left, leaving only the maid's breathing and the cooling warmth of pain on her skin.

--

C.C. looked up from the dirty tresses of her hair to the dark, dim room that reeked of sweat and abandon. She didn't know how she ended up in this decrepit place, or why she keeps up with the cruelty of the owner who was only kind to her when she first came here.

The stupidity of it all made her throat feel raw. She chuckled dryly; a hallow, piercing sound that would've made others who heard it think she has lost her mind.

"…Was this the peace you had envisioned, Lelouch..?" she looks at her grimy hands stained with blood from continuous mopping. Her dress is in tatters and ragged from the abuse she suffered.

"Poverty and cruelty still exists… no matter how many times peace is carried out. I know that now…" she sighed, "Human nature prevails all conflict or tragedy…"

She waited for a moment as though hearing some things in her mind as she closed her eyes. Then she opened them.

"Yeah right…" she murmurs then smirks, chuckling. In the quiet of the room, it sounded like the sob of a weary child as she began to pick up the handle of the mop and began to work with the same mechanical ease.

Life as an immortal can be such a chore.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Settling **

* * *

_**New Imperial Capital Pendragon**_

_**Palace square**_

The square where common folks and soldiers gather during the weekends was teeming with activity as children filled the air with their laughter and the chatter buzzed the streets like bees on overload. In front of the gray walls where the training grounds for the Black Knights stretched, the silence was foreboding that people had resorted to avoiding it like the plague.

Sighing, Kallen Kozuki emerged from the entrance and garnered enough stares and murmurs from the people nearby, none of which she noticed. She just had one hell of a day going through the simulation and obstacle courses. Even though she had topped all of the tests and practices, she just couldn't feel motivated.

She felt physically drained that it felt like all these strenuous exercise where doing nothing but strain her to her limits. It felt senseless.

"_Right… and when I'm through taking a stroll in the park, I'd get to see some way to move on from this…"_ she thought with the little optimism she has. This was starting to get annoying.

--

The trip had not been as spiritless as the simulation tests though, Kallen thought wryly. At least she gets to breathe fresh, open air and bath in the warm sunlight without the smell of gunpowder lingering on her nostrils and the lust of battle at the edge of her fingertips.

The park was a huge area specially created for leisure purposes and its lovely floral gardens, arched trees and gazebo were a sight to behold after her depressing experience.

It had been a month since her graduation from the academy and she had been serving the nation as knight of one for weeks now. Somehow, the change had been difficult. Zero's presence had a lot to do with coping with that change.

As though her thoughts triggered his appearance, Kallen's sight caught a dark figure in contrast with the brilliance around…

_Zero._

He was there, standing by the edge of the pathway with the calm river before him as he stared ahead.

His black mask made Kallen's heart flicker with dark intent as she stood there staring at him, unable to grasp the strong feeling gripping her insides.

To her, he was an abominable sight that poked her eyes and gouged her logic.

Seeing a man who was suppose to be dead, now very much alive was quite hypocritical of the world to work but he was there to prove her wrong. It pained her to see Zero though because even if it was just his costume and his mask, it reminded her of Lelouch.

_Lelouch who had done so much for everyone… _

Seeing him made her heart clench and her mind rewind its memories. It was an odd repulsion yet she couldn't bother explaining why.

"_Zero… Why do you live?" _her mind grinded as she stared hard from her place, _"Why? Your presence is an insult to Lelouch's memory!"_ she was busy thinking bitter thoughts she didn't notice two people approaching the cloaked figure.

It was a little boy hand in hand with his mother, who appeared agitated at most. It didn't come out as a surprise since she might have known what happens to those who should see Zero's identity, and her young boy appeared very eager to do just that as he dragged his mother towards Zero.

For a moment, Zero's mask shifted in the boy's direction then stopped as though he was thinking.

The boy considered him for a while. "You are Zero." No question marks, just assurance and pride brimming in his young brown eyes.

The dark hooded figure stood staring down at the boy, unmoving. The mother looked at him uncertainly. Before she could haul her boy away however, his tiny hands rummaged to the pocket of his pants and came up with an amateur yet fine piece of paper bird.

"Please accept this origami..." He solemnly handed out to Zero, inhaled a breath and proclaimed like a knight being sworn in.

"You are my hero, Zero!"

An endless moment stretched as the mother held her breath for the sake of her son's life when Zero, slowly, ever delicately reached out to take the origami.

Then, he gently patted the young boy's head.

"You'll grow up and fight for peace..."

Gasping with exuberance and joy, the boy merely nodded as they bid farewell and the mother thanked him for his time and his understanding, extending her gratitude for all his deeds to Britannia.

And as Zero stood there with the origami on the palm of his hands and the contrast of bright colors around him making him inexplicably stand out, Kallen thought he didn't look so evil at all.

To her eyes and her mellowed heart, he was starting to change into something else… a mystery that she once saw pervading in Lelouch's identity.

Shaking her head, she decided to dismiss the foreign thoughts in her mind and leave the place. It was no use clinging to the past. Slowly, she slipped away from the park towards the direction of the palace, never noticing that the dark hooded figure had shifted his mask and noticed her leave.

* * *

_**Ashford Academy**_

_**The main library**_

After weeks and months of renovation and extensive repair, the other half of the library that had been swiped clean by the FLEIJA explosion was restored to its former grandeur and function. The classes were ongoing and everything was back to normal, with a little more activity and hustle than usual as the summer classes proceeded and the students and teachers bustle about the campus.

A group of freshmen were walking by the corridors of the library and engaged in idle conversation.

"Hey I heard one of the black knights is now a teacher in this school? I heard his name was Kaname Ohgi."

"Yeah, that's cool. I wanted to get his autograph!"

"Me too!" another female squealed, "I really admired the Black Knights even though mother said I shouldn't be mentioning their name. It's different now though."

"They're part of the Knight of Rounds! They're so amazing!"

"But my mom doesn't approve too much about the emperor… she says it's all too good to be true that she feared something was bound to happen soon."

"Man, don't be such a prick. Who doesn't want peace, yeah?"

The rest of the conversation was drowned by the exclamation of agreement as the topic commenced to less political ones.

Milly and Rivalz overheard it as she helped him with the inventory of the books.

Milly sighed as she handed him a stack of books, "Britannia has really gone a long way, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded, receiving the books and stacking it on the shelf, "Everyone's so busy to rebuild the nation. We must do our best too."

A comfortable silence lapsed between the two of them and their relationship as friends was highly defined despite their current status.

Milly Ashford, dressed in a fine cream blazer and skirt and her blonde hair flowing on her shoulders, was now the leading newscaster of the main news channel in the country. On the other hand, Rivalz Cardemonde saves money to earn passage to a prestigious culinary art school, meanwhile works part time as delivery boy in the evening and a librarian assistant by day to support himself, something which Milly had heard of and was quite proud. It made her decide to visit him.

"Rivalz, why did you decide to enter culinary school?" she suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you liked cooking before." She found herself smirking, "Maybe motorcycles, sports…like chess. But not cooking though." She paused, staring at him as he worked his mind for an answer.

He gave up after a while, blushing, "It's something I suddenly…wanted to do…for someone." He lowered his eyes, unable to look at Milly.

She smiled. "But it is a decent job. It's quite unlike you though." Still smiling, Milly turned towards the hallway but not before waving farewell to him, "That someone must be lucky to have someone like you, Rivalz. Till then, we'll be calling each other won't we?"

Rivalz shook off from his trance to see the joyous light in her eyes, and he thought he had always wanted to serve her.

_Only her._

"Of course." He paused, "Yes, we will."

* * *

_**The World of C**_

_**In the collective subconscious**_

_Abstract_.

Nothing but abstract artworks on the marble walls and childish handicrafts on crystal pedestals scattered randomly along the endless, marble hallway, filling the very essence of the place. There were books and shelves on clusters for leisure purposes as well as paintings that were as abstract as everything else. But other than that, Mao was becoming very _very_ bored.

"She said to wait… And I wait _here—" _he stomped on the word as he turned a page of the dog-eared book distractedly, "_So where the hell is she?!" _he shouted at the air.

Losing patience, he grunted as he snapped the book shut, breathing deeply as he fought to maintain his emotions.

For the nth time, Mao had lost his patience.

_I mean, who wouldn't? _he thought annoyingly, staring at the dull walls as he tugged a piece of his hair, _It's like being confined in a madhouse…_

The utter whiteness of the place was believable enough to think he was… Looking around, his eyes searched for something meaningful even though there was nothing but stray memories of C.C.'s immortal life depicted here… It was like being in an afterlife world.

Nothing interesting saved for the man he had company with for some time. Mao wondered what became of him… he had an immensely bad feeling about him though. He had unruly raven black hair up till his shoulder blades, pale complexion and dressed in peasant clothes, although he couldn't be sure what color his eyes were. Everything felt distant and nonexistent in this place.

"…which brings us to this question, C.C." he suddenly demanded to some unseen speaker as though C.C. was in front of him, "Where do you think _that man_ went? It's rude to leave someone so shortly after they came don't you think?" when he received no answer echoing along the hallways or the sound of familiar footsteps, Mao launched to his next question, "When are you going to come and see me, C.C.?"

Silence.

"_When will you make me sound like a friggin' lunatic?!"_ he screamed along the hallways, "Can you _fucking _hear me?!_ C.C.!!"_

Exhausted, Mao calmed down when he realized his efforts were in vain.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he kicked at the stack of books on the floor he had been reading for some time, hurting his toes in the process as he yelped in pain.

Sighing, he closed his eyes to the inevitable waiting. No use. Gathering the books scattered across the floor, he placed it back on the shelves. Choosing one by random, he opened a book and forced himself to read for the sake of holding onto his sanity.

It's going to be a long wait.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'm ashamed to say this chapter didn't even reach 5000 words so I'll compensate for that by rigging in this author's notes. (chuckle) It's more of a self reconciliation. Haha... Well, nevertheless, a shorter chapter foretells a shorter update time doesn't it? (Let's hope) ....No, really. XD

_Review campaign (because I'm serious):_

_-blushgirl -LOL. I have to stick to the plot protocol though. gomen...  
_

_-hideki tensei -I guess this chapter will give you justice now. (smirk) you're not taking summer classes?  
_

_-ivory tear - you did your homework! Yeah, I'll configure Kirihara, great of you to notice as usual. credits to HT as well. XD thanks  
_

_-ecchlessial - updates will be shorter with a shorter chapter~  
_

_-aero-san -reviewed 4 times! wow thanks. :) Register soon  
_

_-realityfling18 - Haha, LOL.  
_

_-charles bonnilla- errrm... what contradictions? First, Nunnally becoming the 100th empress is too cliche (obvious) and manipulated. I've stated my reasons for making Schneizel emperor instead. Second, Cornelia ONCE supported the regime but she changed her mind after Schneizel framed her. All these were mentioned in the chapters 2-4.  
_

_-TQ57 -(screws eyebrows)  
_

_-Selhrac- finally you've registered! I keep wondering when I'll be able to contact you. I've sent my reply to your confusion but I'll say it again anyway. To Suzaku, the risk of Jeremiah betraying him is still great enough for his death to be considered. 2, I'm not yet revealing the pairing. 3, I was thinking Suzaku was mainly depressed most of the time (if he isn't being ruthless), not suicidal. He just changed a lot._


	6. Assault

_**

* * *

**_

_**Federation of China – in the point of view of the story - **_

_***Its population is the largest of the three major powers, but most live in poverty. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. **_

_***The Emperor of the Federation holds absolute political power, but under Empress Tianzi, it is reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people."**_

_***The governmental organization known as the "High Eunuchs", advisers to the Empress, use her power for their own gain.**_

_***The Vermilion Forbidden City is the seat of the Chinese Emperor and the government of the Federation — a large palace situated in the capital city of Luoyang.**_

_**-from wikipedia**_

* * *

_**Capital city, Luoyang, China**_

_**Vermilion Palace of the Emperor**_

* * *

Activities resumed as it were in China, with the exemption of the rule of the High Eunuchs who were already dead. Its efforts towards renewal were partly in collaboration with the restoration process and the agreed peace treaty. However, with the backbone down and the empress in a vulnerable state, someone decided to take over the wheel…

As the hidden agendas progressed behind the empress' innocent ears, only Li Xingke, currently personal bodyguard to the empress, was bold enough to do something about it.

--

The days that passed within the palace's walls were slow and undermined with a pretentious air that gradually made its way even to the lowest officials of the government.

On the patio, before the vast majestic ponds of the palace, empress Tianzi's lessons in calligraphy was ongoing, and as she was busy doing her sessions with her mentor on a separate room, Li Xingke heard the murmurs.

The suspicious activities he's seen moving around the palace; groups of important men from choppers and ships came to the palace right after Lelouch's assassination. It made him feel uneasy, especially since the empress had no knowledge of it. If his suspicion proved right, this sudden convergence of nationalities without the empress means potential usurpation… and it didn't bode well.

But nothing happened after that meeting. So, sighing, he thought it was just an ordinary session.

…Until now.

Li Xingke inched closer to the room where he saw the men enter and stay. That morning when they came discreetly, he got a good look on the two of them and he saw they were not Chinese. One was dressed in traditional costume which indicated he was Korean and the other, taller one was in a gold lined dress and a teardrop gem between his eyebrows, an Indian.

_What are they doing here? The negotiations between countries are supposed to be over._

Slowly, heart beating in a drawl, Li crept quietly, smoothly sliding his hands on the thin wall as he crouched to avoid any sounds. From behind the walls, he could hear their measured voices as they conversed in a private matter. Clearly, this was not something he was supposed to hear.

But that was not an excuse not to hear this.

"…to establish the island as the research ground for this objective." The Korean was saying, his accent thick and well pronounced with his English.

"Good. Very well!" a man saying in approval. Li recognized it as the main spokesperson of China, the one who had the next rights to authority as the high eunuchs. Probably the prime minister's son or blood kin… He certainly was taking over his role, Li thought without humor.

"I think that with this cooperation, we can overthrow Britannia's claim as the world's most powerful nation!" The Chinese laughed, "Nothing will be able to get in our way."

A series of conservative laughter.

The Indian cleared his throat before speaking, "Yes, I agree. But what about the empress…?" he asked worriedly.

There was a brief pause. Li imagined the Chinese whispering to them about her "status"… inwardly, his guts clenched as he forced himself not to jump at them in rage. Taking advantage of her weakness made him sick.

The empress was in danger of becoming a pawn…yet again. Distantly, he wondered about her safety within this country…

From his position, he could hear Tianzi's calligraphy teacher murmuring on the other room outside as she told the empress thoughtful suggestions to improve her writing.

_I can hear them from here, but if I stepped away further, their voices would be inaudible, _he thought, sweat-dropping as he grimaced, _Bastards… They have the nerve to talk conspiracies behind the empress' back!_

"With our combined strength, not even Britannia would be able to stand against us. We'll take control of the 'island' and let it serve as our primary base." the Chinese laughed quietly, "Of course, this will all be done under the empress jurisdiction… but I'm afraid she'll know nothing of the filth in this though." He sighed mockingly, "But at least she'll get to be pampered most of the time."

"Agreed." The Korean grinned slyly, "Nothing beats the royal life."

The rest of them joined in a hearty laugh but Li heard nothing of it. All he heard was the deadening pound of his heartbeat in his ears, blurring his vision into a field of stark white as his rage built up dangerously.

_This insolence…! It was unforgivable! _

_Tianzi, who was forced to be ignorant of the outside world because of her royal status--_

Growling deep in his throat, Li's anger got the better of him and he charged away from his hiding place to face the men in the room.

"_You bastards!" _unsheathing his double edge sword, he pointed it towards the shocked Chinese and charged forward, viciously slashing his way only to miss a bare inches from lacerating his arm. The sword managed to nick the side of the faux Prime minister's arm before the guards rushed in and restrained Li.

The commotion created was loud enough to reach the other room where the private lessons in calligraphy was being held, and Tianzi immediately came to see what's wrong before her teacher could stop her.

There, being held by both hands and nearly out of sight by the number of royal guards surrounding him, was Li Xingke. With his face wrought in fury, his body didn't appear to hold out much as he began to viciously cough up blood between his protests.

"Li Xingke!" Tianzi cried as she rushed to him when the guards blocked her way.

"Forgive us, empress, we cannot let you pass."

"Tianzi!" the Chinese recovered to explain to her with frightened eyes, "He tried to murder us! _He's a traitor!"_

From the guards, Li struggled viciously as he fought to release himself from their hold.

"_You're the traitor!"_ Li spat out when the sheath of the guard strike his midsection and knocked the air out of him. More blood coughed up.

"Li!" Tianzi cried out worriedly. His condition was getting worst… but she feared what to believe.

"Take him away!" the son of the prime minister commanded without further ado.

Confused and stunned by the sudden events, Tianzi merely watched Li as he was carried away by the guards, away from her… even from afar, she could see the bloody stain on the front of his garb as he was dragged, half conscious.

_If his illness won't kill him, the prison will... _The unbidden thought occurred to her, and then she realized.

Li Xingke was telling the truth. And she will find out about it no matter what.

* * *

Chapter 6

Assault

* * *

**_Underground research facility_**

**_Underneath Pendragon's barracks, _**

**_Several months later_**

"_No reports…" _Suzaku's thoughts spun with the humidity inside his Zero costume as he grimaced.

"_There are no reports yet about that mine… The bastards are hiding well huh." _He smirked despite the anxiety gnawing his stomach and the heat pounding his brains, _"We'll see about that…"_

The four walls of this snug, air-conditioned room that served as his private sanctuary might give him the comfort Suzaku needed to ease his mind but knowing the public was out there, outside that steel, bolted door didn't help much in allaying him…

Rising from his seat, he traversed from the cool of his room to the more humid main hall outside where several of the scientists and researchers spent their lunch period as the machines cranked noisily around them. As they saw him emerged from the second floor, they stopped their chatter and waited to hear his announcement, as there would always be.

Zero was an important part of their research, per emperor's orders. He acted as their sub leader and they respected him. That includes taking to heart the penalty of seeing his identity.

"You're gathered here for an important announcement from the emperor," Zero announced to several people as he stood by the ledge, facing everyone, "A new research is in order to support his peace regime. By this, we mean a contingency plan…" he paused, eyeing everyone's awestruck expression.

"A contingency weapon…" Zero continued to the surprise of the gathered crowd, "As a protective security measure against any plans of rebellion or attack from the foreign countries, we will create a weapon that will serve as Britannia's defense in case such emergency arises. It will be a weapon that can instill fear and awe, not only because of its power but its range of viability."

More reactions from the crowd below.

"Yes." Zero replied, "It will be like the FLEIJA, but without its limitations and weaknesses… it will be able to target even the most distant of nations with the desired amount of power, just in case. For this, I ask Nina Einstein to be the lead scientist in this project and Lloyd Asplund as assistant."

Majority of the eyes turned towards the mentioned scientists, who were just as shocked in their respective places. Or so Lloyd managed to appear surprise. If Zero saw it, he didn't show any signs.

"Everyone else will aid in this project and their respective leaders. I hope to see some results as soon as possible. That is all."

--

Suzaku went back to his private room after his short speech, too dazed to add anything more than the important details. The waft of humid air still chased after him as he opened the door and went inside. Locking the door, he slid off his mask and placed it on the endtable near the door. He rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms and reclined on the couch.

Everything felt heavy all of a sudden. As soon as he closed his eyes and doze, the cool air around him felt like it weighed ten times more, if it even had weight. When he tried opening his eyes, the room swam out of focus like someone was literally spinning it like a top.

It was getting very warm.

Turning on the aircon another notch, he stood in front of it despite his swaying body and forced himself to remain focused as the wind cooled his face.

It felt like he was going to have a fever… it was an alarming thought.

He didn't need that right now. He only had himself to take care of.

But Suzaku really had no choice. Everything about him felt like it was about to fall off.

"_I should just sleep… I'll use the intercom for now…" _Suzaku decided despite the weak implication it said about him. He turned about, left the aircon and went towards the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was, hoping to get some anti pyretic until help came. At the same time, he had to put his mask back on, in case he didn't make it for long. He had to do it fast. His body was starting to betray him.

Grunting, Suzaku took a step forward and barely made another staggering leap forward with his swaggering consciousness, when all of a sudden, without warning, an explosion tore out the wall before his startled eyes and threw him backwards towards the couch, temporarily knocking him out.

Barely regaining himself yet acting on all instincts to preserve his identity, Suzaku's immediate response was to get up against all the odds weighing him down. He was dimly aware of the incoming sirens, fire alarms and growing tumult of the crowd outside the door, which was all the more reason to regain himself back.

Get up, and get that damn mask and put it back on before anyone sees.

Looking up, his sight searched for the endtable near the door and found it from afar. Amidst the sudden onslaught, it remained unmoved.

_Sitting there on the platform, waiting for him…_

Subconsciously, Suzaku inspect the ragged hole on his left and found the glaring light coming from outside very disturbing. Bracing himself with one hand, the other supported his body as he lifted himself up and grip the walls on his side for support. Slowly, yet painstakingly, he made his way a step at a time. The growing panic in his throat slid back up at the approaching sounds outside his room.

There were more thumping footsteps coming from upstairs. Pretty soon, someone would knock that door and—

Stopping abruptly, Suzaku's breath caught in his throat and inexorably constricted at what he saw.

Before him, several steps away, a silhouette of a man framed the light coming from the ragged hole.

Suzaku's hand clenched on the wall in a grip but he wasn't aware. His eyes fixed itself on the framed light, before it slowly grew smaller as the man-silhouette approached the hole and stepped inside.

_That tall, lanky built body…_

_The raven black hair…_

_His pale complexion adding to his luminescence,_

_Indigo eyes flashing warmth and determination…_

"Lelouch…" Suzaku's voice was riddled with confusion and fear as his feverish mind finally took its toll. The last thing his guttering consciousness took was the movements of the figure towards his Zero mask before everything else faded into darkness.

--

It felt like falling into a deep abyss where there was nothing to hold onto, not even himself.

Suzaku's body fell endlessly towards the dark, endless depths. When he came to, he realized he was screaming himself awake.

"…louch!" he mumbled the last word in a cry, then startled himself by seeing his surroundings. He was still inside the private room. The fumes coming from the open, ragged hole on the side and the dramatic wail of sounds outside his room were far too real to be ignored.

Panic immediately seized him as his memories refreshed itself. He looked around frantically, wondering if anyone was in the room, and saw the mask beside him.

Then, he remembered.

"Lelouch…" he mumbled.

_How in hell…?_

Wasting no time, Suzaku seized the mask despite his confusion and put in back on before the knocking started.

"Zero? Are you there, Zero?" the agitated voice of Cecil pleaded.

"You should let us in, Zero… The crew is starting to get worried with the explosion around and no one to give us commands…" Lloyd's voice came through in a drawl, surprisingly amused.

Realizing he had been out long enough to let things get out of hand, Suzaku stood up, made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Zero!" Cecil cried in relief. He noticed with detached curiosity that she was keeping his identity very well indeed, even playing to the part expertly. "We thought something happened to you!"

"What happened?" Suzaku inquired bluntly.

"The explosion was caused by one of the main gas supplies getting ignited," Cecil reported anxiously, "We are still finding out the cause, but it was mainly speculated that a fire had been sparked on the rear flank of the tank and caused it to explode, incidentally the one closest to your room and the main hall."

"Everyone's in a panic lately," Lloyd followed up nonchalantly, "But not to worry, we were able to handle it." He ended with the necessary implications.

Annoyed, Zero strutted outside to the wrought iron banister to face the agitated crowd jostling below. The hustle of activity and turmoil was apparent, indicating he was not out for too long enough for them to have done something drastic. Taking note of this, Suzaku decided to be back in charge. He went to the intercom inside his room and spoke in the steadiest voice he could muster.

"Everyone, stay calm." He announced, aware of the irony in it. He wasn't even calm himself, but that's beside the point. Suzaku had duties to do.

"This situation is under control," he was saying, although a part of him hardly believed it. He had just seen something that might prove he was going nuts.

_Lelouch, standing there…. His mask beside him when he woke up…_

"Maintenance crew is under way." he rasped, "All units stand by in the main hall, damages are to be kept at a minimum as possible. I repeat," Zero stopped, pausing to inhale a breath and finally slid the intercom back in place. Heaving gasps, he braced both hands on the wall and fought to stay focus.

Behind him, Cecil and Lloyd were looking at him worriedly.

After what seemed like hours, he remembered something so stark that he snatched the intercom back and held it close to his lips.

"A suspicious unidentified personnel is currently seen roaming around the vicinity. If sighted, report immediately back to me. This is Zero." His voice nearly wavered as he said it. Gritting his teeth, Suzaku forced himself to be strong, "This suspicious personnel is _hostile_. Do _not_ attempt to maim him." With that last word, Suzaku placed the intercom back and slid to the floor.

Now all he had to do was wait and get himself out of this fever before it becomes a petty nuisance. Things were turning out for the worst.

* * *

_**Palace of the new Pendragon**_

**_That same day_**

The sun was setting when Nunnally wheeled across the corridors of the palace, searching for a clue to find out Zero's identity. Although she knew it had to be Suzaku… The clues were too obvious to be ignored.

Apparently, it was a mystery she couldn't live another day without finding out. And this time, the nagging feeling was unbearable enough to be ignored.

The thought of being able to help Suzaku and what Lelouch also wanted made her feel grateful. This was the only way to repay Lelouch for what he did…

On her way to the main hall, she caught sight of a figure.

It was Cecile.

_Cecile Croomy… she isn't supposed to be here… _Nunnally thought as she hid from view, _The military faction are to help with the war efforts. Something's suspicious._

Deciding to follow her tracks, she watched as Cecile went back and forth from the medical supplies area to the food supplies, gathering what seems to be a week's worth of food and medicine.

_Where is she taking them? They look as if only one person could last through that amount of supply…_

Moving on, Cecile stopped by several places before going into a corner of the palace Nunnally recognized as the obsolete area. The council ordered a new war meeting room was to be built there but since there were no hostilities between countries of late, the place was abandoned. Now Cecile went there.

Nunnally followed suit and stopped abruptly. There was what seems to be an elevator on the wall. It wasn't there before.

Maybe the prince ordered it built? But for what purpose?

Curious, Nunnally decided to follow.

Just as the elevator doors were closing with Cecile inside, Nunnally snuck in from beside the corner and went inside before Cecile's startled eyes.

Realizing what this meant, Cecile panicked. "Y-Your highness! You shouldn't be here!"

Nunnally faced her squarely as though in challenge why not.

"This is a one way elevator that leads to the undergro---you really shouldn't be here!"

"Why can't I?" Nunnally asked.

Struggling for an answer, Cecile found none. She sighed. It was no use. She should have known using a mere key card and eye scanner to activate this transport to Suzaku's underground cave hiding place was a bad idea.

But since it was Nunnally…

"Your highness, the fact that you followed me here means something, am I right?"

The princess nodded gravely. "I only wished to confirm something."

Cecile had feared the worst but she had to know, "And this concerns me?"

"No…" Nunnally said slowly, "it's about the new Zero." Wasting no time, she thought she'd better get down to business.

"I believe he is Suzaku Kururugi."

**

* * *

**

**The Cave**

**Several hours after the incident**

Sometimes, it was during periods like these that Suzaku felt like he was back to the old self again.

_Carefree, helpful, always the obliging knight in shining armor… _

The old Suzaku was dismissive, impulsive, brash yet strong and willing to fight for what he believed in, even if it blinded him from the truth.

Now those times were far behind him…

He realized he always thought what he'd been doing all along was for Lelouch's sake and for his peace but now… he wasn't too sure. The sudden appearance of Lelouch, or the very striking likeness of him-- made Suzaku question his ideals severely.

What was the use of it all, if Lelouch suddenly pops out and becomes alive?

What worth were his goals to continue Lelouch's ambitions when he makes his appearance now?

Harrowing in his dilemma at the same time the fever that assaulted him, Suzaku let himself fall to the wonderful oblivion of sleep. The air inside the tent was cool but not too cold for his feverish body and at the moment, he chose to bask in the embrace of drowsiness settling over him like a fog rather than the series of vague incidents which threatened to forfeit everything he had worked hard for.

Thinking about it, maybe sleeping like this wasn't so bad…

The cave provided solace that he loved… it was like a soothing sanctuary against everything he feared.

It was all thanks to the efforts of the Lloyd and Cecile, who had prepared this and brought him here. Although they were undeniably a great help to his further his goal, he couldn't be too careful around them. Trust was something he had forgotten a long time ago.

Smooth and delicate, the veil of slumber closed on his warm eyes, and the cool air created a halo of protection as Suzaku drifted in and out of consciousness and finally slept a deep sleep.

--

"Lelouch! Lelouch are you alive??" the young man called out, panting from distress, "Answer me!"

The fog was everywhere, blanketing the view and creating zero visibility. The young man ran to another direction before stopping as though what he had been doing at the last second was something uncalled for. The man stood for a moment like he had just waked up to find himself doing something he wasn't aware.

_What in the world…? _

His expression became befuddled before alighting into that of comprehension and surprise.

He looked at his hands, grimy from some substance he doesn't know, and stared at it as though for an answer.

"_Why am I here…?" _the abrupt question boomed in his mind, before dismissing it, "I must be going crazy."

_Yeah, you are Suzaku. And unless you're going to move, this place will make you._

The menacing, mocking thoughts came from the back of his mind. Listlessly, he found his feet following its calling and moved forward to the whiteness around him.

This was stupendous.

But it was the only rational decision at the moment, and if this was a dream, his subconscious must be making a plan for him to get out of here.

"…must be…" he mumbled, continuing to move in a direction he hoped was north.

It was impossible to see anything at this rate. The fog was becoming thicker and heavier at the moment… he couldn't even see the ground.

Compelled to move, he walked onwards until something made him fall forward, as though he stumbled upon something…

"Argh…" Suzaku grimaced at the pain before looking at the object of his demise. He realized it had rolled from afar, and from his position, he could fairly discern its shape…

It was round and looked like a helmet… before he could do anything, a hand materialized from the fog. Slowly, it bend towards the mask before Suzaku's shocked expression.

The hand picked off the mask and stepped forward, out of the obscurity of the fog.

"Lelouch…" whispering, Suzaku's eyes widen in surprise. He tried moving his numb hands to reach for that apparition and confirm it's real but he could only stare.

The man named Lelouch smiled softly as he held the mask in his arm. His black hair was long and tied on his back, his eyes the same austere purple glow, and his clothes that of a peasant. Yet the strong air of dignity and valor emanated from him like a smell as he stood there. And there was something else.

_The feeling of apprehension._

"No…" the first word came from his lips, denial creeping up his mind, "You… _you can't be alive_!"

Suzaku stumbled backward on the ground, shivers running through his body as he stared at the man.

Lelouch continued smiling then moved to wear the mask. There was no mistaking he was the owner… Even without the costume, he was Zero.

"No… Y-You can't be…" he muttered, "But you died as part of the Zero Requiem!"

Zero said nothing except smile wanly.

"All this time… I was doing it for you…" Suzaku clenched his fists as the veil of despair fell over his resolve, "Was it all for nothing..?"

He stared up at the smiling Lelouch, despairingly seeking, "If you're alive, then what was my purpose..?"

As if for an answer, Zero stepped forward. This time, he bend toward Suzaku and whispered something in his ear the soft words he had both yearned and feared to hear, before the darkness consumed him and claimed his consciousness.

--

Suzaku's eyes shot up as though something had blown wind up his chest from the inside. He was inside the tent, facing the roof. He was faintly aware of the rapid hammering of his heart against his rib cage, and his breath was ragged. An uncomfortable heat suffocated his entire body and he could barely breathe through his mouth. He realized he was heaving gasps in an effort to inhale and exhale. The temperature around the room felt too warm, he could barely contain it.

But even with the fever menacing his system, his thoughts reverted back to the dream… it felt too real that he could still feel Lelouch's presence.

_What could it mean? Was Lelouch alive after all?_

"Oh my."

A distant, familiar voice came from the entrance of the tent, distracting Suzaku from his thoughts and emphasizing the dormant headache that wracked his head.

From the sweet, mocking tone, it was Asplund.

"It seems it got you worst, hm." Lloyd remarked as he walked beside his bed, looking down at him with something indiscernible in his eyes.

"Cecile had been taking care of you, but it seems she's not enough." He paused significantly, "So there is someone with her who will stay with you." The last hint in his voice was upsetting.

It forced Suzaku to gather some of his remaining strength and managed, "…Who…?"

The next thing that happened was something he didn't bargain for.

It was something he thought will never happen as long as he wore Zero's mask. He vowed such occurrence was impossible if it happened it would mean his life.

Nunnally came into the room softly, motioning as gentle as though her every footstep would cause a cave-in. But even with her mild movements, her appearance was too much of a surprise for Suzaku's mind.

The last of his consciousness setting on him, he fainted thinking she was another apparition.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

After Suzaku was given the proper medications and care, they decided to let him rest inside the tent. Nunnally stayed for the last time as she looked at him longingly before moving out.

Outside, Cecile and Lloyd were waiting for her.

"How long was he sleeping?"

Cecile sighed, "He's been sleeping for 2 days now… and it looks like he's having bad dreams…" she sighed again.

"Dreams?"

"Yes, he keeps muttering in his sleep but we can't understand the words…"

Lloyd raised a hand to his chin, a grin at the edge of his lips, "Seems like he was calling out the name 'Lelouch'."

She sighed. It was expected… after all Suzaku had been through, it had been all for Lelouch…

_He must have remembered killing him by his own hands… Nevertheless, the memory must have caused him much pain up till now… _Nunnally thought to herself, _But Lloyd and Cecile knew Suzaku is the new Zero… Otherwise, they wouldn't be here. Like I am._

Realizing what this meant, Nunnally decided. "I will keep this a secret."

"Oh I'm sure you would…" Lloyd was saying nonchalant, "After all, the order decreed by the Prince Schneizel exempts no one, not even her highness herself."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But even without it, I will still help him." Nunnally's eyes filled with determination that killed the rest of Lloyd's sarcasm.

"But your highness, it will be dangerous. You do know the consequences of seeing his identity…"

"I'm prepared to suffer the punishment." Nunnally cut shortly. Her thoughts veered to the suffering Suzaku had to endure in her brother's passing and felt his despair.

"_I will help you achieve peace, Suzaku… No matter what it takes." _She thought, determined.

* * *

**_Chapter_**

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the amazing chapter you all waited for, haha. The traditional "I have been busy so I couldn't update" excuse is actually true and partially false. Either way, I wanted to take a break from CG writing, since it's no joke to conjure up ideas how the plot will run or how the characters will tie up to that grand plot, without messing my daily schedules in life. Plus, my source of inspiration wandered to some hiding place lately, and I'd be kidding if I said, "I'll still continue writing! Don't worry!" Hm, now that's a little unsure. But rest on this: I'll continue writing as long as I see it as an enjoyable hobby, or a "leisure" if you will.

Haha, that's really funny. Anyway, the sneak preview on the next chapter will continue from where this chapter left off along with individual lives (hinthint), and then fast forward to two years after. The "real deal" about the antagonists will pop out like mushrooms after the rain in the world of CG, and there's more to the peace than anyone had bargained for. Appearances: C.C. (her life, sadly, is still miserable as I make it, but there's a reason why), other characters part of the Black Knights like toudou (someone pm me about this and I considered it how's that), sayoko and arthur (they're actually living together), and the researchers especially Nina and her progress. I continue to keep this story from going cliché since that's what seems to be the quota around here, and to do that, I make character's lives more flavorful by adding in CG's original theme, which is angst/tragedy. Got to keep it on the hinge on the realistic side at the very least. The rating is also in mature, again, since this story requires some level of understanding, there are languages kids wouldn't want to read and so are future violence in some scenes and some others. Well that's it. XD

For any concerns, and anything else, I can be reached via private messaging (send me a message).

Till then, you wouldn't mind waiting do you? LOL.


End file.
